A Voice From Beneath
by GusCGC
Summary: A Mystery Incorporated fic. A dark creature lurks under Crystal Cove, the reason why the conquistadors came and perhaps the truth of the missing kids. Can Scooby solve this without the gang? Where s Mr. E? Find it out inside. Reviews, please!
1. The Eel s Cage

Author´s note: A small fic while I revise my other fanfictions. I promise that I will keep the spoilers as low as possible (Pinky swear). As for the setting, after Pericles escape from the asylum and a little before Aphrodite´s walk. Getting to the point! Oh, and one more thing. If u haven´t seen the episode where Mr. E is revealed, you better, cuz that is the only spoiler in this shot. You´ll be warned!

All characters belong to Hannah Barbera, except for OCs.

* * *

**1. The Eel´s Cage**

Scooby yawns.

The gang is in class and he´s alone at the door, waiting for something to come this way so he can eat at last. After what happened with that metal hound, he wants no more trouble from the people of Crystal Cove but, you can never be sure. Not with that E, or whatever he´s called, around.

"(Sigh) Rungry" his stomach is aching and badly. What is taking the guys so long, anyway? "Socks" a bit of stretching. Hm. Maybe he could have stay at home or with Angel, perhaps she doesn´t mind. Well, at least it seems that no more monsters are getting in their way for now. And that means MORE FOOD TIME! Chuckles. So good indeed. Hu? Speaking about Angel, here she comes! "Hey!" he wags his tail in a friendly way.

"Am sorry, Scoob. No time to play. Where´s the gang?"

"Uh. Rin crass" he points inside.

"Of course. Listen, I really need you to get them."

"Uh. Ro ro"

"Why no...? All right, all right, baby. Ma mistake" Scooby is doing the robot thing. "Am sorry, I forgot. But then, you must come with me right now"

"Why? Romething rong?"

"Very wrong. Am sorry, Scoob. But we really gotta go"

"Rokey" he nods and follows her to a car. "Uh" the dog doesn´t like it at all.

"Is OK. Come on" they get in and they drove away. Scooby notices then the dark tainted glasses. "Is all right, Scoob. Trust me"

They drive for some time until the engine stops and the door opens. Angel leads and Scooby follows. He soon notices that they are in the hospital. Why here? Has something happened? Another mystery to solve?

"(Whines)"

"Almost there" they reach a restricted area and head for one of the hospital´s reserved rooms where Angel stops in her tracks. "You´ll have to wait here"

"Here?"

"Yes, it will be just a moment. And don´t worry, they won´t try kickin ye out" she opens the door and goes inside. The dog sits down and after a while, lies down. Why is he waiting? What is going on? Ouh, hungry! Why didn´t they wait for the gang?

After some minutes, Angel comes out. She looks a bit pale but breaths deep and goes to Scooby.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. But I´m afraid that this is something you´ll have to do without the gang"

"RAR?" the poor dog chockes. Face a monster all alone? With no Shaggy? Poor Scoob covers his eyes.

"Is OK. I´ll help you with this" oh, that´s better. But still.

"No Raggy?"

"No Raggy, no Fred, Daphne nor Velma. I know is hard but there´s no other way" well, after all this thing between Velma and Shaggy, is fine for him. He will only miss his best friend around. "OK. So this is the thing. Someone has poisoned a very good friend of mine and this person is after something called "The Eel´s Nest". I dunno what it is but we will find it together. According to E, it might be related to the planispheric disk although I ain´t sure. So, are you with me?"

"Reah, but..."

"Please, Scoob. This is a matter of great importance to me. I will never ask this if you weren´t my friend"

"Uh, rokey" he nods and ugh, his stomach again.

"Wha? U hungry. I can fix that"

"Yeah yeah yeah" he swiflty nods. "Ro, the rang!"

"Oh, almost forgot. OK, so we have a quick snack and get you back to the guys. I´ll tell you once I get more information"

"Rot it"

The dog heads for the cafeteria while Angel looks back at the door. Sigh. Hang in there, E.

* * *

Hot start for a dark story!

Just getting started!

Next clue: A Promise to Keep


	2. A Promise to Keep

Author´s note: Glad you like the beginning, now off to the adventure! I´ve been doing some thinking and perhaps I will not need to try so hard in avoiding spoilers cuz I have a great idea. You´ll see.

Characters and the little song do not belong to me but the OC ones do.

* * *

**2. A Promise to Keep**

Scooby spends the day with the gang while Velma takes a look at the information they have gathered so far about the missing kids. For now, Angel hasn´t called, but at least Scoob can have fun with Shaggy and that is worth everything. Perhaps Angel´s friend is feeling better now.

Night begins to fall on Crystal Cove and the gang can rest at their homes, knowing that tonight there is no danger in the air. Scooby closes his eyes and smiles. Perhaps there is no need of him after all.

Uh? A song is heard. A soft voice is singing and Scooby seems to be the only one who has heard it.

"_Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all aligned.  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade_ !"

The dog looks around. Who goes there? A GHOST! RO NO! He cowards under the sheets and listens as the song goes on. After some minutes, Scoob comes out from his hide out. That´s weird. It is a very sad song but is beautiful and the one who sings sounds like a young boy.

Perhaps, he can have a look.

Scooby looks through the window and notices a man holding an old lantern that is walking down the street. He seems to be the one singing. The dog considers going back to bed when he spots two ravens on the tree that caw at him and fly towards the strange man.

"Oh right, I rot ri idea" he snorts and walks down in silence. He´s pretty scared but Shaggy is so asleep that there´s no way he can wake him up. Scooby follows the two ravens until they have reached the stranger who has stopped to wait for them. The poor dog almost dies of a heart attack when he sees the man´s face.

A walking SKELETON! ROOOO!

"Stop shoutin´, ye furry lubber!" barks the man and Scoob goes all quiet, but going paler by seconds. "Ye must be Scooby Doo, right?"

"Uh, reah. But..."

"They told me bout ye" he points at the ravens. Come to think of it, this guy is wearing pirate clothes, all red, and does talk like a pirate, but since when do people talk to ravens?

"Ro are ru?"

"Me? Why, me hearty! Me name is JACK BONES!" uh, not ringing any bells.

"Rot a rlue"

"I was the most bloody and famous buccaneer of the seven sees and I´m still it."

"Ur roing to rill me?" Scooby cries.

"Course not, though am pretty tempted if ye don´t shut yer gob!"

"OUH, rokey" zipped mouth coming up!

"Me frends have told me that a mate of yours is very ill and tha ye need to find the Eel´s Nest"

"Uh, rat´s right"

"Well, I can help ye with that but I can´t take ye to the nest"

"Rhy rot?"

"Cuz I have a promise to keep, me pooch. The nest is no place for people like the ones in this town"

"Rhy?"

"Cuz the snake dislikes this place and its folks. But if ye really want to help yer mate, start looking for a ship called Never Land"

"Rever land?"

"It disappeared three hundred years ago and made its last stop before vanishing here, in Crystal Cove. Find it and you´ll find what ye need. Me ravens will help ye"

"Rut, rhy rot u?"

"Cuz I promised to keep the people out of the nest, me lad. That is why, but I will let ye cuz you were once there" he´s vanishing. Wait, what? He inside that place. Sure, when?

"RAIT!" the two ravens fly against Scoob and he wakes up in Shaggy´s bed. Just a dream or perhaps no, because he has a feather between his teeth. The pirate was real, but what was that of the Never Land? And who is he going to find it? Well, at least he can still hear that voice that seems to come from beneath, soothing and gentle, so Scooby goes back to sleep while the two ravens do the watch, making sure that not even Pericles can follow the tracks of Jack "The Red Death", once captain of the Goodsight and caretaker of Sunken Island.

"_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade !"_

* * *

Hahahahahaha!

Getting hotter, lads!

Jack belongs to me. (I imagined him thanks to PoTO)

What happened to the Never Land?

Who is the snake and why doesn´t it like Crystal Cove?

More to come.

Next Clue: The Broken Clock


	3. The Broken Clock

Author´s note: Sometimes I write page after page because I really need to do that (is exhausting but healthy for the mind). Coming through! A dark mystery lurks in the streets of Crystal Cove and is far from over.

Let´s go, girl!

* * *

**3. The Broken Clock**

The sun rises over Crystal Cove and Shaggy gets ready to head for class. Scooby still wonders about what the pirate said but his friend does not seem bothered at all by anything.

"Don´t worry, ol buddy. Perhaps today I can sneak u into the cafeteria. What do you say to that?"

"Rouuuh. Yum yum" now that is thinking positive.

"See? I just know how to put you up on your paws" they head for the high school where all the gang is waiting. "Mornin!"

"Morning, Shag!" Fred smiles along with Daphne.

"Morning" Velma nods. "Have you study?"

"Course!" the young man whispers then in the dog´s ear. "Among other things, how to get u in" this maked Scoob giggle. "So good to sleep like this."

"Speaking of that. We haven´t got any news from Mr. E"

"So, what? We aren´t doing anything wrong" Daph sees no trouble about it.

"Yes, but is quiet, too quiet."

"Like maybe he´s just on vacation"

"I dunno. There´s something going on here. Is not like I worry about Mr. E but, it can´t be good to not have news from him for so long" Velma snorts.

The bell, time for class.

Scooby sits down. Shaggy has said that all he has to do is wait for the signal. Again, MORE waiting! Being a dog has its disadvantages. Oh, well. Perhaps Angel is not going to show up this time. Long sigh. But before he can even tell, a leash and a muzzle are put and Scoob knows no more. When Shaggy gives him the signal, the boy finds that the dog is gone.

"Scooby?! Scooby Doo? Scooby Doo, where are you?" no answer. Hearing his shouts, Velma and the others run to see what´s going on.

"What happened?"

"I was callin Scoob to see if he was still here, but he´s gone."

"Maybe he went back home"

"Hu uh. I don´t think so. He has always waited for me" Shaggy calls again.

"We will start looking after classes. There´s nothing we can do now" Fred states.

"But..."

"Don´t worry, Shag. He´s probably having a walk around" insists his friend.

"Try to worry more about the human kind" mutters Velma and they all go back inside.

"SCOOBY DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shaggy cries but there is no answer. He goes back in tears.

Pericles has seen the gang arriving from a nearby branch.

"Zo, the hund has gone missing. What a delightful coincidence! No mysteries for the kinder but the pet is gone. Interesting" the parrot sneers. " I wunder if dis Mr. E has something to do wiz it" he waits for the gang. "I can´t miss this"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Scooby awakes inside a dark room. Has he been kidnapped? By who? What about the gang? Are they looking for him?

" (Whines)"

"Are you afraid?" says a voice that sounds a bit ragged.

"Ress..." he looks around trying to find the one speaking.

"Good. Cuz you better be. (Cough)" a fit of hard coughing seems to take over the breathing of the man.

"Ro ar ru?"

"Me? I think you know that too well" despite the coughs and the rasp sounds, the dog finally identifies the owner of the voice and goes pale.

"Rister E!"

"Good dog. At least, your hearing is still working"

"(Whines) Rhy am I rere?" Scooby can now see that he´s staring at a hospital bed where a man is lying. His face is turned to the other side but is clear that is quite big.

"I brought you here because you told Angel that you´ll help her"

"Riend ill"

"A friend who´s ill, a good friend she said" the man talks almost in whispers.

"Ro oh"

"Am that friend"

"Rour ill?"

"I..." another tough fit of coughs and this time, he takes longer to answer. "I have been poisoned and I don´t know if I´ll make it. (Cough) And, the myster... (cough) needs to be solved."

"Rospital" he wags softly his tail.

"That may not work" this makes the dog lower his ears. "Angel told you to look for the Eel´s Nest"

"Reah, re did"

"Then find it, and whatever you do, this conversation must not leave this walls" E is dead serious about it.

"Ruh"

"Promise"

"I romise" he nods. Scooby looks at the man lying on the bed. He cannot see his face but one of his arms is hanging from one side, making E look even more tired so the dane rubs against it and the man appreciates his gesture by scratching his head. A deep silence, only broken with the broken breathing of the man, tells Scooby that is time to leave. A door opens and Scoob sees Angel waiting for him. They meet outside and the dog recognices the corridor. She remains quiet but finally gives him a hug.

"I´m so sorry bout all this, Scoob. But he asked me so much that he wanted to talk to you that there was no other way."

"Ris all right" he smiles gently. "I rot a ruee"

"You got a clue, babe?"

"Reah. Rhe rip Rever Rand"

"Wait, what?"

"Ruh" the dog tries then a charade game.

"Ok. Three words. Let´s see" Angel watches him as he was moving the helm. "Driving, no, you said rip... Uh. Ship" Scooby nods. "Yeah, ship! Next one, uh, is two words, the name of the boat I guess" she follows his gestures. "Ok" he does a no and touches the ground. "No place, no land" the dog sighs and does a flying gesture and repeats the two others. "Flying no land, no. That´s three words. Hu! I don´t get it" Scooby uses one of his fingers as he was wearing a feather. "A hat with a feather or whatever, flying, uh?" now he´s acting like a puppy. "Someone who is little or a boy and... flying... Peter Pan!"

"Reah!"

"Peter Pan, and Rever Rand... Rever Rand... NEVER LAND! The ship Never Land. There´s a ship called like that? Wow!" Angel thinks it through for some minutes. "Ok, ok. Wait here" she goes to find Ed Machine. Scooby sighs. Now that one was tough.

"Good show, dog!" says a voice behind him and he sees the two ravens on the sill.

"You sure are one big actor" they chuckle.

"Rat are rou roing reere?"

"We´re making sure you were fine. Jack told us to" Scooby notices then that one has a red glow in his eyes and the other one has blue.

"Hm. I runno rho u are"

"All right, all right. Huss there, you furball. My name´s Helm and this is my brother Alcor" the one talking has a deep and raspy voice, and red glown.

"And you are Scooby Doo, the medling dog" Alcor has a more sweet and reasuring voice.

"Roo, ru two arr Rack´s'"

"Not really" says Helm.

"We work for someone else who is very crossed with the curse of Crystal Cove thing"

"Man?" asks the dog.

"Nope. You´ll see him eventually" they move their wings a little. When Angel arrives, she sees Scooby talking with the two birds and does not understand how can he understand all that cawing. But before the woman can even speak, the lights go out and both friends stay where they are. The electricity flickers and both see in terror a tall figure dressed in a strange suit, scaphander of some kind, leather made and looking terribly spooky. The two ravens caw at the same time. "All Saints Point! All Saints Point!" they lift off and Scooby screams.

* * *

Who is this character and what does he want?

Will our friends make it out?

What is All Saints Point?

Next clue: House of Madness


	4. House of Madness

Author´s note: Left you over the fire, hu? Well, this story deserves things like that but fear not cuz you´ll understand little by little. As for the show of Mystery Incorporated, I know many had complained about it but as for me, I´m pretty happy with it. Good script, a dark mystery and getting better. The perfect turn for a classical show.

Anyway, we move on! Watch yourselves!

* * *

**4. House of Madness**

The scaphander walks towards them and, both Angel and Scooby head for the room of Mr E with a leap. They close the door, sigh and waited for something to happen but all was quiet. The woman leans on the wall, glancing at the bed but to their horror, is empty and the door is then about to be torned down.

"Something tells me Scoob that that thing is not here as doctor"

" (Whines) Rister E?"

"I have no idea, dear. But if we don´t find a way out, that thing will not let us find it out for sure" she looks around but all seems locked up. A loud thud and the scaphander walks inside. They both scream. Scooby is about to pass out when all of a sudden, he finds himself in a strange place. He´s alone and much to his surprise, his fur is pitch black and he´s walking among cells full of strange people. They are all crying, shouting, going round in their rooms or being treated by people with white clothes. Suddenly, Scoob understands. It is a MAD HOUSE! But why is he there? And where´s Angel and where´s...?

"How´s Alice coming to?" says a elderly voice and the dog sees that he´s walking with a man dressed with the scaphander.

"She´s been quiet all morning, doc" answers the man in the suit. The doctor, who looks pretty old, sighs.

"I see. Well, there is no point in making her if she wants not. I´ll ask about the tunnels later on"

"Doctor Soulfog. Why are we tormenting Alice with such story? Is just a myth!"

"Trust me, Mr. Owens. The Submarin does exist and is our key to the Eel´s Nest and the truth behind the very existance of this world" the elder emphasizes his point. Scooby is breathless. The submarin? What is that? A tunnel? Why is it so important? "Now, go and see if Alice would like to have a tea party. That shall make her more talkative" that sounds weird. The man nods and walks towards one of the wings of the building.

"C´mon, Fenr" Scoob then notices that the name `Fenr´ is to adress him. They walk pass many cells until they arrive at one whose door is filled with strange locks. Mr. Owens opens and Scooby walks inside where a little girl is playing with a stuffed rabbit. She´s pretty although she looks a bit sad with that long dark brown and red eyes. She is wearing a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and laced up white boots, and apparently has ignored them or not noticed their presence. "Hullo, Alice. Look who´s here. Your friend, Fenrir" the man points at the dog and the girl smiles very widely, giving Scooby a hug.

"Silly doggy, where have you been?"

"Working. Say, Doc wants to have a tea party with you. Are you comin´?" says the man removing the helmet and showing a face similar to Ricky Owens. The dog feels now lost but for a certain reason, being with Alice makes him feel happy.

"The Mad Hatter scares me" she mutters.

"Why?"

"Wants to know about the abyss, about the snake. He´s bad, he´s very bad!" the girl´s grip tightens around the dog´s neck. "You will not let them, Fenr. Promise me. You are good and will keep the bad guys away from it" Scooby has noticed the caring she feels for him and he leans his head on her shoulder. "I know you will. You are my good dog, yes you are. No matter if you´re Fenr... or Scooby Doo" this makes the great dane go pale but before he can answer, the scene disolves and rearranges. Now he´s in a corridor, all alone and the people are running in disarray. What is going on? Scooby looks around, he´s at Alice´s door. What if something has happened to her? The dog runs towards it and sees Mr. Owens lying on the floor, breathing hard and next to him, is Alice. She´s shaking and has a pair of scissors in his hand. "Fenr, I´m scared" Scooby runs to her and he hugs him. Something wet is dripping and that can´t be good. "Don´t forget your will always be my good dog. Yes, you are. I love you" her grip loosens and she falls on the ground, to never move again. Scooby feels he´s going mad when someone puts a hand on his back. Is Owens.

"We gotta get out of here. C´mon. We can´t let Doc see the Captain´s log" he pushes himself upright and Scooby helps him walk until they cross paths with Doctor Soulfog.

"Owens" the old man is holding a gun. "This is the end"

"Yes. You rebuilt the submarine and now, its monster is coming to get you"

"I will beat it. I have defeated men worse than some creature"

"You don´t understand. That thing guards Sunken Island and the nest is where that creature keeps those who try getting in and are now its slaves. The madness that has taken over this building is the doing of that asp"

"I am not afraid. I will give to the snake two souls so I can reach that heaven, the place that the conquistadors mentioned."

"I won´t let you" Owens growls.

"Then you leave me no choice" an explosion is heard but Scooby does not see the end, because he is lying on the hospital´s room with angel by his side.

"You´re Ok?" the woman asks and the dog hugs her, trying to drive away his fears. The scaphander is gone but that is not important now. What was that place? What happened to Alice? To Owens? To everyone? "You passed out all of a sudden" Scoob whines. "U surely had a nightmare. That guy in the suit is gone but why did he came?"

"I runno"

"We better find out what happened to E" they walk towards the corridor where Ed Machine awaits.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Scooby just passed out and that thing stood watching him for a few seconds but he´s gone. Where´s E?"

"I don´t know. He suddenly disappeared"

"Oh, my... We must find him and quick! He might die if we don´t hurry"

"I will do all I can. You should take the dog back with the kids."

"That I will" Angel nods and the man leaves. "Let´s go, Scoob" they both head for the exit. The dog keeps his head low when a sound captures his ears.

"_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all aligned._

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade !"_

Is that song again, but why just now? Scooby sighs. There is a car waiting for them at the door and once inside, the dog can only think in Alice and Owen. What do they have to do with the Eel´s Nest? And the Submarine? What happened at the mad house? What is All Saints Point? And Mr. E? So many questions and little answers. Perhaps the Never Land can give them clues about it.

Once before the Rogers house, Angel promises to keep in touch and Shaggy gives him a warm welcome. A nice dinner but Scooby only wonders about the little girl who seemed to love him so much and that man in the suit who was his best friend in that place. Does he have something to do with Ricky Owens? What happened to him? And why does he have now the feeling that the one singing is actually Owens from the mad house? Well, at least he has a friendly voice that brings a dreamless sleep for him.

"_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all aligned._

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade !"_

* * *

Told you so!

A very dark story ahead, mates, and many questions to answer.

Next Clue: Sunken


	5. Sunken

Author´s note: Huhuhuhu. Now we´re getting to the point but, will Scooby survive this mystery? I´m not going to talk too much this time. Enjoy!

* * *

**5. Sunken**

Night falls over Crystal Cove and the sea is very rough under the starry sky. A cold shiver runs down his spine as he remembers what happened in the hospital, and then suddenly how he end up there... The package, the smoke, chocking feeling, Angel coming to report and then, he passed out after a great pain. His lungs are still on fire but as he opens his eyes, the first blurry patches tell him that he´s no longer in the hospital. The breathing is getting too dificult for him and his body is starting to ignore his orders. Maybe his hour has come and in what a dire moment! Pericles around and the kids without a clue of the real thing.

"I could just left you there" says a sarcastic and whispering voice. One that he knows well. "But it is fact that I need you alive for good or bad"

"I can´t hardly see you" his eyes are taking too long to adjust.

"I´m right here" the stranger says and the man feels the harsh breathing. "You are nothing but trouble"

"Pericles is loose"

"So I see. There is nothing in the world above that I ignore, or at least very little. You should know that by now"

"I... I can´t even think straight right" the man´s head is pounding and dizzy.

"What should I do with you, Owens? You keep giving me work. And I´m getting pretty tired" he snaps angrily.

"..."

"You made me a promise and I hope you are willing to keep it or I will eat you right away"

"I will" his lungs are becoming too heavy.

"Hmm. Let me see that" the scaly touch makes the man shiver a little. Is cold and slippery but soothing. "I can help you with this but in exchange, I want you to do THAT"

"I will find Alice but right now, I can hardly move"

"Huhuhuhu. I brought you here so you could rest. I´ll watch your sleep but once everything´s set, we´re off to find Alice"

"We need the dog and you know that" the man now feels the cold iron floor where he´s lying and the metal walls.

"All right, we will wait for him but don´t fail me or I´ll make sure that that poison is the least of your problems"

"Deal" he closes his eyes and feels the creature making a circle around him with his body.

"(Sigh) Dear, you have grown old. Too old if you ask me. Time is meaningless for someone like me but you, boy... I first met you when you were around eighteen and now... I could have just eat you that day but I did not"

"That day... I was leaving Crystal Cove..."

"Alone and broken. Yes, I remember that. You were so sunken that you decided to end up everything because she was gone. Your best friend had betrayed the team, all your friends were gone but above all, she was out of your reach"

"..." those memories are too painful.

"And then, is when I found you. Quite a timing, I must say, for a broken hearted young man left by a pair of starry eyes"

"..." the man closes his eyes. "She was no longer mine and she´s not"

"U sure? I have notice the way she looks at you..."

"Drop it"

"She surely hides it well, but is concerned about you" the creature smiles.

"I said drop it!"

"Or what?" menacing whisper. No answer. "See? You are all talk"

"Ugh" a sting of pain makes him wince. "I´m going to die, am I not?"

"We´ll see about that" he whispers and locates the pain in the rib cage. "Just don´t move for now."

"That´s easy. I can hardly feel my legs"

"And stop talking"they both go silent. "That´s better" it leans the head on the floor. The place goes quiet while they can still hear the waves and some of the noises from Crystal Cove. Perhaps, the dog mades it after all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Scooby snores loudly on the bed when a sudden noise wakes him up. Not again! Why is everyone against his sleep? Stupid mission and stupid... YIKES!

"Ye move a muscle n´so be it" there a sharp knife pointing at his neck and is made of a claw or a very large teeth.

"Ron´t rill mee"

"I´ll see bout that, lad"

"Arr ru Rones?"

"Jackie Bones, says ye? Nein" this guy is surely no joke. "Are ye that willing to die, doggy boy?"

"Glups"

"Try not to slay the pup, Hutch. The Boss said that he wanted it in one piece" the voice of Helm calms Scooby down.

"I´ll try but he stinks of..."

"Yeah, yeah. C´mon, dog. We gotta move" they head for the window and leave the house. Scooby snorts but follows. "Alcor is with our boss. Says he wants to talk to ye"

"Uuuh. Rhoo´s he?" a marten is walking with them and is pretty weird. Carries the teeth as sword, a long liana around his body like a whip and a big scar on his left eye. He looked pretty more scary back in the house.

"Weelll"

"The name´s Hutch. Also known as the Sound Catcher and Crazy Hermit but all in a day´s work" is official, is totally BONKERS. "And ye´re Scooby Dooby Doo. Long name for such weary mammal" the marten examines the dog. "Were ye born in a box, me lad? Course not."

"Hu..."

"Hm. Ye do smell like the snake but snow cone isn´t here. Weird"

"Row Cone?"

"He means the snake" points out Helm and Scooby goes pale. This marten has a heavy cockney accent. "Is white coloured"

"Rouh" his ears go down. "Uh, Ri am rooking for ra man ralled Mr. Ree"

"Ree or E?"

"Mister E" says the bird.

"Another weird name but no matter" they are heading for the town hall. "That parrot also has one"

"Uh, rhat parrot?"

"That paracles or Pericles or some parachute, parakit or whatever" now that was funny.

"Rou reen him?"

"He´s around town and up to no good" the crow leads the way.

"Never trust a bird called parakeet"

"º-º" holding a laugh, just hold the laugh.

"Tonight, mates, we are going to be crime busters"

"Lovely, my first choice was being eggsitter but oh, well" sniggers the raven. "This is going to be like with your humans, dog, Mystery Incorporated"

"Reah!" smiles the great Dane.

"No, pup boy. This is going to be more than that" smiles Hutch and Scooby with him.

* * *

A team to solve a big mystery, I wasn´t going to leave poor Scooby alone, but will they be enough?

What is Hutch´s relation with the snake?

And who is with the beast?

Find out more!

Next clue: The First Rule is...


	6. The First Rule is

Author´s note: Thank you all for following this fic and the kind reviews, you really give reasons to go on. And so, we move on with more surprises, more mystery and more Scooby Doo. I know that people have complained about this Mystery Incorporated but, I wouldn´t mind a real action movie because I´m sure it can work out great if they put their minds to it. Also, Angel and Mr. E do look a bit like Meatloaf´s I´d do Anything for Love (But I won´t do that).

Anyway, no more chit chat cuz I go rambling and lose myself. ACTION!

* * *

**6. The First Rule is...**

Scooby´s departure hasn´t gone unnoticed and while the dog joins the mysterious character that awaits at the town´s hall, someone makes a phone call.

"Report" a distorted voice talks.

"The dog´s out of the house and on his way to join with our friend at the town hall" answers a woman who is calling. "Pericles is right now wandering through here and possibly trying to see what to do"

"Then perhaps, is a good time to do that"

"Indeed, Monsieur Noir"

"Any luck with E?"

"He´s where we planned. Safe n´sound"

"Well done, Shiva" smiles the distorted voice. "Now, is turn for the gang to distract our feather friend"

"What appeals you tonight?"

"Hm. Perhaps, a bit of game with our guest. You know what is mean"

"Roger that. I´ll call as soon as possible" she smiles and without much effort, changes her voice into a very familiar one for the gang and rings Shaggy. "I think I´m really going to enjoy this one"

The sound of the phone wakes Shaggy who tries to answer despite being half sleep. At first he does not notice Scooby´s not with him.

"Hello?"

"Evening, Mr. Rogers" answers a sharp edged tone voice.

"MR E!?" now this is unexpected.

"I see you haven´t forgot about me. Good to know"

"Wha-why are you...?"

"Why do you think? I have a mystery for your gang to solve"

"JUST NOW? Like, is two in the morning!"

"Like-I-care. This has to do with your four legged friend so you better hurry or you´ll lose it. Find the others and meet me at the radio station in twenty minutes"

"Like, hey!" just great, he hung up. "They are going to kill me. Hu? Scooby? Like, where are you, pal? Scoob? Oh, no" Shaggy looks through his whole room and then the house but nothing. He´s gone again! "How did E knew that? SCOOBY DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" he can only do one thing and that is call the gang. But, did that guy just said `meet me´? Are they really going to meet the mysterious Mr. E? Sweet nachos. Well, best call the others right away.

While the boy gets ready, Shiva walks the streets and easily spots where Pericles is, waiting for the gang to make their move.

"Ah. Guten Tag, mein lieb. I vas expecting your move"

"My boss says hello and please die" the woman smiles.

"Vhich one? Alzou I guess Herr Noir and Herr Eric say the same thing vout me"

"Pretty much"

"Vat says vu?" the parrot smiles.

"Me? That I like roasted chicken."

"You all dispise me vut I have vetter cards in dis game"

"Keep dreaming, bird. And if you were just wondering, I´m not here for you."

"No matter. I´ll deal vith your voss later on. I have someone else on my list first"

"Let me guess. An old friend, perhaps?"

"A very old frend. You are a clever kinder. You should know"

"Go find a cat for all I care"

"Tell your voss that he and I have a score to settle"

"Which one?" Shiva mimicks him with his own voice. "When this is over, there will be a spot gone in the world´s map. And guess who is that stain"

"You, my dear, know nothin of this game or de curse"

"Course, I do. And I said what I already did. There are things much worth dying for than a stupid pile of stones" she walks away.

"Dummkopf (Idiot)"

"Hasenfüßig (Chicken-hearted)" replies her and heads for the radio station.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS

Shaggy arrives first at the radio station, followed by Velma, Fred and finally Daphne. A look at the K-Ghoul confirms that Angel is still inside so they stand at the door.

"Are you sure it was E? Cuz..." Daph is upset. She was in her beauty sleep.

"I know, I know but... Like, I´m certain of it"

"And Scooby is gone again?" Velma glances at the skinny teenager. "If I were you, I would start reconsidering your list of people who care about you and by people, I mean human beings."

"Like, Velma, I..."

"Shaggy, you choose a dog before me!"

"Like I told you I..."

"You moron!" she´s pretty angry.

"Guys, guys. Time out, OK? We need to focus. Shag, you said that Mr. E would meet us here, right?" Fred stops the fight.

"Aye"

"Then, we wait and that´s it. You can solve this later. Scooby is part of the team after all" the mayor´s son breaths deep.

"Velma. He´s my best friend"

"And what about me? Am I just, I dunno, a tree or something like that?"

"Like... Look, all I say is that..."

"So, you´re all here" the sharp voice of E ends the dispute. Much to the group´s surprise, the man is wearing a feodora and a large coat to hide his features.

"I should have known that you won´t just meet us" snorts Velma.

"My identity right now is the least of your worries. You should be more concerned about your friend, Scoobert" snaps back the adult. "He is right now in serious trouble"

"What? Like, Scoob´s in danger?"

"He is following a mission I gave him to find out why did the conquistadors came to Crystal cove"

"Everybody knows why they came. In search for gold and new lands" Daph answers this time.

"U sure? What if that was just a part of something bigger?" the man´s smiling.

"Come again?"

"The conquistadors did not only came to this coast for gold and land. They came looking for something, something very important"

"Like what? There´s nothing more valuable than that" Velma needs a lesson about acting like a know it all.

"The Eel´s Nest, or better say, Sunken Island"

The kids glance at each other. The name does not ring any bells and yet, it sounds very important.

"What is that?" Daphne blinks.

"A land lost in time and space. A living heaven that according to legends is beneath the sea and at the same time, over the clouds." Mr. E is really enjoying their faces.

"Like, uh, that´s impossible" Shaggy is breathless.

"He´s got a point" Velma pushes her glasses backwards.

"It is not in maps and many have tried to find it and die. No curse need. The gatekeepers are terrible and never sleep. The Eel´s Nest is what we can call a threshold before Sunken Island, a place where a large monster keeps out strangers"

"And like, Scooby is looking for it?" Shaggy goes pale.

"We need to find an entrance located here and close it" Mr. E is dead serious.

"Good idea but, how do we find it?"

"Easy, look for the ship Never Land, lost in the sea 300 years ago. Search for Doctor Soulfog and you´ll find the Submarine. That is your key"

"Got that" Fred nods.

"Are you going to help us?" Daphne smiles widely.

"No"

"Wait, what?"

"Like, why?"

"I have to do my part on this mystery and you can take care perfectly" he isn´t kidding.

"But..." the man´s glare makes Shaggy goe quiet. Upon seeing his eyes, Velma goes thoughtful.

"I´ll talk to you later on. Start with Angel here, she´ll help you and if she asks anything, give her this" E gives Fred an envelope.

"We will" nods the young man.

"Good luck" he turns around to leave.

"Hold on a sec. How do we know that you´re E and not a henchmen, or worse, a trap?" a sharp move from Velma. Very clever.

"You don´t believe me?" he sniggers back.

"Should we?"

"Show the letter to Angel and you´ll see. Good night, Mystery Incorporated" the man grins, walks away and leaves them to their work.

"I don´t like this" Velma frowns.

"Me neither but we have no choice, so let´s go" Fred knocks the door and Angel opens.

"What are you guys doing here at this hour? Ye better have a good explanation"

"This one should do it" Fred gives her the letter and after reading it, her face turns a bit more relaxed. "C´mon in" lets the gang in and closes.

Meanwhile, Shiva is back to herself. And looks smiling at the K-Ghoul.

"Do you remember, babe? The first rule is... there are no rules" the woman smiles gently. "M. Noir has not forgotten about you and neither do I. _Morir habemus_" Shiva heads for the town hall.

* * *

Hahahhahaha!

Good chapter indeed!

Hope you guys enjoy!

Who´s Monsieur Noir? Does he really know Angel? And Shiva?

Who will find the truth of the Never Land first?

Next clue: Digging Deep


	7. Digging Deep

Author´s note: I must say that you guys are the best! Thank you so much for reading this story! I must admit that I was a Scooby fan in my childhood and I became surprise about things like Scrappy turning evil (but I don´t care cuz he´s in this fic. YES! And not acting so anoying) and that stuff. Anyway, we move on and I say what I said earlier, I would like to see a SDMI real life movie. Like Rhino put it, it could be B-Awesome!

* * *

**7. Digging Deep**

Scooby is breathless.

He has never spotted the strange statue near the town hall. A ship´s mask and a canon that represent the sailor´s life. There is also a commemorative plaque where it can be read: "TO THE SAILORS WHO FORGED THIS COUNTRY. HERE STANDS THE MEMORY OF THE SHIP NEVER LAND."

"I have never guessed why humans like this so much" mumbles Hutch while Alcor caws.

"Re reither"

"It reminds them of those who are gone" says a gentle and strong voice coming from the top of the mask. There stands a large black cat with a white spot in star shape on his chest. His big amber eyes shine with the snow colour of his muzzle and two of his paws that walk over the statue with ease. "Scooby Doo, I presume. Cait, at your humble service"

"This is our boss" cry the ravens.

"The boys have told me about your little problem and since this curse thing has put us in the same side, you can count me in" he jumps to the ground and offers a paw to shake. A glare from Scooby does not move him so the dog gives him his. "So nice that we come to an understanding. Now. You were looking for the Never Land and here´s your prize, or better said, part of it"

"Where´s re rest?"

"Good question. The Never Land disappeared in, let me think... Conquistadors came around 1500´s something... The Spanish geographer Sebastian Vizcaino maped this place around 1609 and the missioners came later. Let´s see... Ouh! Around 1540 more or less. Of course, this is estimation, nothing else"

"Risappeared?"

"Oui. According to the only two sailors found, the ship was swallowed by a giant beast, something that it was later confirmed in the found log of Captain Hawkins two years ago" the cat plays with his whiskers. He has a funny accent, Spanish like. "Y eso nos lleva a... This leads us to the eel"

"I rought it rwas a rake"

"The snake, oh, sí. But, uh... To tell the truth, amigo mío, there are three main snakes in the world"

"Ree?" Scooby rises three fingers.

"Sí. One is the the Sky Snake, for the aztecs and such, Quetzalcoalt, for us `The Long rope´, the constellation of the dragon. In other words, the life spirit. You follow?"

"Reah"

"Genial. Next is the snake you say. Jormungard, the Earth snail that encircles the world with his long body and leaves often under the sea. And at last but not the least, Nidhogg, the eel, the underground eel snake that bites off the roots and guards the entrance to the land of Sunken Island."

"Rot it" clever dog.

"Sunken Island is in fact over the head of Jormungard or over the Sky Snake´s. You follow?"

"Ri"

"So, in short. The Sky one and Jormungard guard and carry sunken island, sacred land, and Nidhogg is the eel that guards the door. Easy"

"Rokey. Rand, re rubmarine?"

"The submarine? OK, let´s see now, it´s..." a sudden roar is heard and Scooby cowards.

"I think class is dismissed" Hutch picks out his sword.

"Am ashamed to say that you got it right" Cait moves his big ears.

" (Whimper)" the dog hides his tail between his legs.

"This can only mean trouble"

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssss

Pericles has also heard the roar and follows it to where Scooby is. The dog surely has found himself some curious companions on this mission but, what was that roar? A shadow covers the bird and he turns around to face an unexpected guest.

"Vat a surprise!" the parrot smiles.

"Don´t get me wrong, feathers. I could just break your neck"

"Vhy are you here, my friend?"

"Work, none of your business"

"If that vas the case, you vouln´d talk to me. So I guess you vant something from me" the evil genius remains where he is.

"I´m here on a mission and to retrieve someone"

"Oh, I can guess vho that is and trust me, I can help you vith that"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Course. There is nothink in this vorld I can´t do" Pericles glances at the large dog standing in near the town hall. "Vut I vant somethink in exchange"

"What?"

"A man called Ricky Owens" states the parrot with an evil grin.

"Only that?"

"For now, yes. Das ist alle"

"Very well, follow me" the stranger starts walking through the streets.

"My sweet Ricky, prepare to meet Ihr schlimmster Albtraum (your worst nightmare) " Pericles follows him with an even more wider and cruel smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mr. E shivers.

He no longer feels the body of the snake around him but at least, he can now move. Slowly but is able to stand, although his eye sight is still all blurry and the breathing is hard. He´s all alone now. Perhaps that beast went to check on Scooby Doo and Angel and be right back, but he can´t be sure. The man uses the wall to stand and the hands to guide himself through this endless steel corridors full of glass walls and hanging footbridges. His lungs keep on hurting and there is constant gurgling in the sternum that keeps becoming more louder.

A sound catches his attention.

Perhaps he´s not alone after all. And that didn´t sound like the snake. He tries to make out what it is but nothing, his eyes refuse to obey and now the gurgling sounds more like a growl of his stomach. E snorts. He´s not giving up that easily. The best thing to do is return to where he was and he remembers exactly the way so he follows again the touch of the steel when suddenly, the sound is heard again and getting closer. The man walks on and reaches the last corridor when again, he senses something following him.

"If this is one of your tricks, Gard, it isn´t funny" he leans on the wall. No answer and the man decides to try and figure out what it is. It makes a creacking noise, water, moves slowly and clearly is trying to get him by surprise. E´s mind quickly thinks in "Mr. Grinch", the huge crocodile that guards the entrance but it can´t be him. The giant monster never leaves his post... But then, if it isn´t Mr Grinch, it can only be one creature and if it is roaming free... That can only mean that... Before he can put the two thoughts together, a large shadow strikes from behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Velma is looking for every piece of the puzzle and quickly finds the same information that Cait had given to Scooby but she finds something else.

"Dr. Soulfog was the director of the prision called All Saints Point that also served as mental asylum. It was located in the West coast of England and abandoned in the final years of the XIXth century. Armand Soulfog, father of the two children, was an expert in dark matters and was very interested in magic and death. He even used part of his money in projects destined for dark purposes. He disappeared into the sea the very same day that the asylum was closed. They say that all the inmates and staff went wild and many people were killed. Soulfog goes gone for good" reads Velma out loud.

"Like he sounds like a crazy doctor"

"My thoughts exactly" agrees Fred. "But, what does he had to do with all this?"

"Apparently he was very interested in the story of the Eel´s Nest and paid the reconstruction of the Submarine, a large underground construction of builders unknown where the people went to talk with the guardians of the nest"

"And how big is that?" asks Daphne.

"Nobody knows but according to this, the goverments considered it too dangerous and since they were entrances around the world, there was an agreement to close them"

"But someone did not do it" points out Angel.

"That it seems. The question is why?"

"And the conquistadors?"

"They probably heard about the story. The submarine was built even before they got here. The natives used to say that it was the lair of a monster that spread poison in the World´s tree when his land, Sunken Island, was in trouble. When he did, a terrible illness would spread to prevent this from happening. Hm. Maybe that `illness´was once the fit of madness that affected the asylum" Velma points out.

"Good deduction" nods Fred. "So, all we gotta do is close the entrance"

"Yes and make sure that the eel does not escape because if he does..."

"Like what?" Shaggy does not like the sound of that when suddenly his stomach begins to growl. "Oh, man. Like I´m starving"

"Shag, this is no time for that"

"Like I know, I know but..." now a cramp. Just great! The youngster decides to have some fresh air.

"Hey Shag, where you headed?" asks Daphne.

"Like, Just going for a walk, my stomach's bothering me"

"We got some pain relievers for you." says Velma while Angel gives him an aspirin.

"OH! Ok" he accepts it and drinks a glass of water. The search goes on but the pain is still there and getting worse. "Uh, like, have any food there?"

"SHAGGY!"

"Please" he whispers and Angel smiles.

"I´ll go n´see" she walks away and Shag sighs. He listens as Velma goes on when suddenly a smell strikes his nose. Is sweet, nice. His mind places it quickly, he´s smelling the parfum of Angel but, how? She´s in the other room. Another smell and this one´s metallic. And then, a sound, a strange one. Whispering and screeching.

"Shaggy. Here you are, babe" the dj calls and he snaps out of his trance.

"WOW! Like, thanks!" Yeah! Pizza! Shaggy opens his mouth and eats it right away.

"Ye´re welcome" she goes back to Velma who snorts and keeps on searching.

After a few minutes, Shaggy thinks that his pain is gone when suddenly his stomach gurgles even harder. He puts a hand on his belly and goes outside.

"What´s wrong with that kid?" Angel rises an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's got a stomach bug?" comments Fred.

"Even when he's sea sick, he still manages to eat." says Daphne.

"He eats too much and that´s..." a sudden sound of pain captures the attention of the whole gang and they all run outside. Shaggy´s on the ground doubled over. "Shaggy, are you all right?" Shaggy hears Velma, but hardly. His mind is a whirlwind but maybe is because he´s worried about Scoob. That's all, but something is not letting his body rest, it is swirling, aching, his stomach lurching. "Shaggy!" he snaps and breaths hard.

"I feel terrible" they help him up.

"You shouldn´t eat that fast!" grumbles Velma.

"Are you OK, babe?" Angel checks his forehead.

"Better" he´s sweating hard. They go back inside and give him some water. The boy breaths deep and Fred starts talking about something but Shaggy does not quite hear it, his ears are buzzing and his skin is itchy; not to mention his stomach is still talking loud and lurching. Then, he hiccups. At first, the gang takes no notice but in the end, they look at him pretty annoyed.

"Shaggy!"

"Like, I´m... Hic... sorry... Hic!" he mutters. "I... Hic! Hic!" the hiccups are getting worse and Velma is pretty mad at him. He can feel his mouth water in excess, and smells shifting, vivid. The teen sleuth sighs, feeling again the pain.

"SHAGGY!" snaps Fred. But then they all go quiet and pale. Shaggy looks at them.

"What... hic!... are you... hic... looking... hic... at hic?" they don´t answer and the skinny boy hiccups. The pain is unbearable but he is right not understanding why are they staring at him. "Likhic! Whahic?" Shaggy blinks and scratches his hand, noticing then that is hairy, too hairy. The boy goes pale. With each hiccup, he´s... turning into a... WEREWOLF! "Likic, somebohic do somethic!"

"What do we do?" Fred glances at Velma.

"I dunno"

Shaggy glances at his nails now turned into claws while his nose and mouth transform into a muzzle and his ears go pointy. He once got turned into a werewolf and raced for his life (Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) but not like this! This time his body is enlarging and the transformation is also affecting his mind! The gang steps back! If that is the illness that Nidhogg spreads, how will it affect them?

* * *

Hahahahahaha!

A very dark chapter indeed!

Hope you like it!

Poor Shaggy! Will our friends make it?

Next clue: Cloister


	8. Cloister

Author´s note: YEAH! Getting good, so good. I will not let you guys down. I´d been doing some thinking and I think I know why Pericles betrayed Ricky and the others, and it wasn´t only because of the treasure. If you think it through, Cassidy, the parrot and Rick had the same problem as Shaggy, Velma and Scooby so, I´m guessing that maybe the bird was jealous and went like: "Vith me or Vith novody else". Just a theory of course but we move on. One of the OC characters introduced here, Botticelli "The Witch Doctor" (and one of my favourite own villains) is a bit of a mixture between Robbie Rotten, his actor Stefán Karl Stefánson, the Grinch and the Witch Doctor in the Cartoon DK video of the song. (The poor guy is always suffering from this pun).

I´m going to be a bit busy so chapters won´t come so fast during these days. Don´t go mad at me. Let´s go!

* * *

**8. Cloister**

Shiva hears the screams, the fight, everything but she is not afraid. Monsieur Noir, her boss and commander, has foresaw this chaos and has send her with a good group of companions to keep the place in one piece. One of them is Kai, one of the weirdest of them all but she doesn´t mind as long as he does his part.

"Took you long" he has been waiting since she left to watch the kids. A boy of white hair and pale skin with some parts blue coloured or covered in ice, found years ago in a cold store that had been closed for almost one hundred years. How he got in there or even survive was a mystery but Kai has a gift for cold. His breath, even the tip of his fingers can freeze a truck with just one touch, so he´s always wearing gloves, but when it comes to fight, never steps back.

"I was making sure that the boys started moving but it seems that the illness has spread faster than what we thought at first" the woman takes off his coat, revealing a white skin simmilar to a chameleon´s and her short hair. "Are you ready for this long night?"

"I was born ready, madam" Kai smiles and takes off his gloves. "Let´s go!" a roar gets close and they see one of the citizens of Crystal Cove that has been turned into a monster running to get them. "Hullo, stinky breath" the thing jumps with his jaws open and the boy breaths in before letting out a large white cloud that freezes his opponent. "And good night"

"Show off" Shiva rolls her eyes and adapts her body for the next confrontation. "Go find the dog"

"OK, and what about you? We are partners and Noir always says that I have to be with someone" he looks at the woman.

"I´ll see to the kids. And I do know what the boss said, but we don´t have time. I´ll radio the others and besides, we will meet very shortly" they take separate ways.

"Whatever! Psche. As always leaving me the scrap bag" there are more creatures heading his way but Kai isn´t impressed. "Sorry, folks, but Winter has arrived" he jumps and uses a wind breeze to fly pass the creatures and turn them into ice. "And the winner is..." the boy lands on the nearest roof. "Me! YAY! Thank you thank you, love you all!" a roar captures his attention as he sees the mystery gang chasing a large werewolf. "Just my luck" Kai jumps through the roofs until he catches up with the kids.

"Shaggy!" calls Velma and the werewolf turns around. "Shaggy, listen to me" she tries to talk to him while the other two and Angel stay near by. "This isn´t you, you..." the wolf tries to bite her but Fred pulls her back.

"Shaggy, please. We are looking for Scooby, remember? Your friend, your best friend in the world" this makes the wolf shrink a little as he recalls everything. "You do remember"

"Scooby" mutters him.

"That´s it, big man. And now he´s out there in danger and needs you" Angel looks straight into his eyes.

"Scooby..."

"Shaggy, please. You can do this" pleads Daphne.

"I..." the werewolf covers his face with his hands.

"C´mon, babe. You are far more better than all this" the dj gives him a smile.

"This is NOT going to end good, tell ya that" Kai rises an eyebrow.

"Shaggy, Crystal Cove needs you, I need you" talks Velma and he looks at her. Shaggy goes all quiet. _Try to worry more about the human kind... If I were you, I would start reconsidering your list of people who care about you and by people, I mean human beings... Shaggy, you choose a dog before me!... You moron!..._ The werewolf lets out a deep growl and after shaking his head a few times, he lets out a mighty howl, ready for the kill. "Shaggy. Shaggy!"

"I don´t understand" Fred cowards back.

"We were reminding him of why was he here but something bad must have crossed his mind and that when he lost Shaggy" Angel stands before the gang to protect them. "Am sorry, babe. But this is for a good cause" the wolf jumps towards them but never reaches his prey. When the gang opens their eyes, the werewolf is frozen in mid-jump.

"Very artistic and not because I say it" Kai smiles from the roof. "Evening"

"Evening, Arkt" well, at least Angel does know him. "Thanks for your help"

"You´re welcome. But right now, I think you should leave the compliments for later and run to save your dog cuz the illness is spreading fast"

"Good idea. Let´s go"

"I´ll clear the road for you" he jumps ahead.

"Who´s that?"

"And old friend. C´mon, move!" they run towards the town hall.

"Say, before anything, cuz I forgot to ask. _Morir habemus_" Kai hangs from an emergency stair before Angel.

"_Ya lo sabemus_"

"Password accepted" he resumes his jumping until they reach the town hall where many creatures gather. "Holy Icicle!"

"What is going on here?" Daph goes pale.

"The illness is spreading and if we don´t do something, this place will end up just like All Saints Point" Kai gets ready to cross. Some of the creatures are fighting a strange looking woman and an armed to the teeth marten.

"What took you so long?" growls the woman.

"This guys" the boy gives her a hand. "But were we not in a hurry?"

"Shiva" Angel has known the strange woman with one glance.

"Dear. You grew hair"

"You grew temper" they both evade a coming monster that looks like the Mayor. "And I agree with Kai, we should move" the beast moves to counter attack but a whip catches him in time and tackles him to the ground.

"Nice going, Hutch"

"Thanks, Snow Cone" they all run for it but the gang is starting to feel the effects of the illness getting into them. "If any of ye starts feelin weird, shout it!"

"Why?" Daph looks at the marten

"Cuz we don´t wanna have monster problems, do we?"

"Say, hu. Is she a woman or a man?" points out Fred as Shiva has no sexual traits.

"Nobody knows but she can change her appearence and voice with ease. Where´s Cait?" Angel runs along side.

"Heading for the place"

"But we have no idea where the entrance is!" barks Fred.

"Think, ye luver brain! It is somethin undergroun! Ergo..."

"The sewers!" says Velma.

"Good. And where is an entrance to them?"

"FRUITMEIR!" they remember the case of the bank.

"PREMIO!" Hutch leads the way towards the place when they all stop dead. Angel recognizes the scaphander man. The very same one of the hospital. The gang remains together while the marten takes out his sword. "Armand"

"Armand?" Daph looks at her friend.

"Soulfog" Velma ends the sentence.

"How nice of you all to join me tonight" the man takes off his helmet and lets them see the face covered with sea weeds, half eaten and with an awful smirk. "I once dreamed of making in Crystal Cove my other All Saints Point, and now is the perfect time with that nuisance of guard gone. Alice and that dog from Sunken Island gave me the clues and now, Mystery Incorporated shall be my star inmates and I shall exterminate you followers of that Monsieur Noir"

"Hate to break it to you, pal, but the only fool here is you" Kai is ready for the fight.

"Alice? Alice May?" asks Fred.

"Meck! Wrong answer, contestant one. Alice Kingsley was an inmate of All Saints Point, the mad house where Soulfog was the administrator, a little girl who killed herself to not fall in the hands of this mad man" Hutch lets out a snarl. "Bastard"

"Enough!" the man puts on the helmet. "I shall now finish this"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

E breaths deep. His eyes now are answering and the first thing he notices is that he is no longer in the tunnels but outside. A clang startles him and the man glances at Mr. Grinch who is angrily hitting the bars that keep him from the exit. E breaths again. A sudden pain in his stomach is followed by a voice inside his mind.

"We´ll need the Grinch for this. Let him out" is a whisper but before he can even think of the whole sentence, the man´s body obeys and opens the gate, releasing the crocodile that heads for the streets. His head is pounding. E breaths hard. That voice...

"I´m not helping you"

"Don´t play coy with me, Owens. This place isss doom´d otherwise. And bezides, I´m alredy takin the helm zo shut up. You are still too weaken"

"Very well"

"Now, letz find that dog. Jormungard is buzy in town" speaks the voice.

"It started, then"

"That fool Zoulfog thinkzs he can play with MY toysss but I think not" they head for the entrance of the tunnels. A large black smoke has taken over the galleries and is slowly spreading through the surface. "Being my puppet haz its advantages"

"What about the kids?"

"We need them not. I told you back in the hozpital. Only the dog"

"Then so be it" Ricky walks on.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS

In the swarmming chaos, a figure walks through the streets. Dressed in very stylish dandy clothes, Botticelli "The Witch Doctor", very slender character and always up to no good, spots with ease Pericles and his strange companion.

"Seriously, can that punk do anything right or what?" the man growls. Abra sends them to take care of this eel thing and that flea has to talk with that nuisance with wings. Get a grip! Hmph. Botti walks towards them and the pair stops. "I believe Abra said somethin bout that bird"

"This is my business. I´ll handle it"

"We´ll see. Now do somethin useful and find your uncle" mutters the witch doctor with a growl. The young leaves and Botti looks at the parrot. "Youngsters these days. Sooo... You´re here"

"Indeed. And I see Avra´s minions too."

"All for a good cause. Have you consider that you can also be affected by the illness?"

"Of corse vut you´ll need somethink else to scare me"

"Talking about preasure" Botti coughs. "Anyway. I think I don´t need to tell you that I still don´t believe you´re a villain"

"Vhy not? You know vell vhy I can rule this town anytime I vant"

"Pleeeasseee. Just because you have that brain of yours and betrayed your friends, you are no bad guy. We all know why you did it"

"Haben Sie?"

"You were jealous and that is a fact"

" (Laughs) Vat is just a dirty lie"

"No, no. I have two eyes, two ears and a memory of gold. You were jealous of that girl of the ponytails and so it was like that. My best friend with a girl leaving me behind? No way. You have an inferiority complex, face it, pal. Just like Napoleon" Botti gives him a glare.

"I did vhat vas right, you Dummkopf"

"That´s it. Tonight I´m plucking a chicken" grabs the parrot from the tail.

"BOTTI!" calls out a voice. Is the shorty. What does he want now?

"You just wait and see" the man walks towards his partner. "What, your uncle has been scared by his own shadow? Oh, wait. He does that the whole time" Botti sniggers and Pericles rolls his eyes.

"You should see this" he´s pointing at something.

"What? What is it that you...? Bleeding hearts of the world unite!" the Witch doctor is breathless. When Pericles sees this, he smiles. Perhaps not all is lost for him and he can still get Ricky.

* * *

What are they seeing?

Is it Scooby?

What about E? Who´s with him?

Will our friends survive this endless night?

Next clue: Heart of Darkness


	9. Heart of Darkness

Author´s note: First of all, thank you Izzy for everything! I really owe one. Second, I have updated the previous chapter and changed a few things (I hope it works better now) and third, I got a big question for you. When this one´s over, I´m thinking in making another fic of SDMI, would you like that? Ideas for the argument are more than welcome. And as for Botti, I can tell he loves having such club of fans XD.

Let´s go!

* * *

**9. Heart of Darkness**

Botticelli and his partner can hardly believe their eyes. Among the many monsters that are taking over Crystal Cove, the werewolf Shaggy is starting to act in a very peculiar way. He was one of the first to be infected by the illness but right now, he´s acting strange. Is like absent, with hiccups while large dark clouds come out of his body. The other monsters feel it and step aside in fear.

"Somebody pluck the chicken and do the doggie doo! What is that?" the With Doctor rises an eyebrow.

"I dunno, Bot. Shaggy was once a werewolf but never like this"

"Hm. A verevolf, you say?" Pericles is listening. "Interestink"

"You do shut up, bird. You are still in the menu!"

"That Shaggy fellow a verevolf. And not a common one. Dat is somethink I can miss" Pericles has read something about dark souls.

"What part of shut up don´t you get?" grumbles Botti.

"Ein Herz der Dunkelheit. A creature of de same level as Jormungard and the Eel hidden inside that skinny voy. I vet Ricky didn´t saw dat comink"

"Punk, your dinner tonigh is parrot. Chips go for free" the man looks at his companion who nods. Pericles does not wait for them to talk more and bites Botti´s hand setting himself free. "WHY YOU! That´s it! You know what to do!" the Witch Doctor whistles and from the shadows, step his loyal ink creatures who begin to chase Pericles who follows the tracks of the werewolf. Meanwhile, Botti´s partner steps into the light, showing a large dog of brown fur with a black tattoo of a one-eyed wolf on his shoulder that runs through his body like his own blood. The hound looks terrifying and it scares the monsters away from his path. Botti smiles. "You know? You have just exploited your stay in Steel Rock"

" Grrr" he shows his fangs and follows the scent.

"And in that state, he talks none. So, win win. Hhehehehehehe" giggles the Witch Doctor and they follow Pericles.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS

Soulfog is having no problem when it comes to keeping a tight rein on the gang as they are slowly falling under the spell. The pain is becoming unbearable and the first one to change is Daphne that with a loud screech turns into a flying creature that takes flight and starts creating havoc around. Fred calls her but for a very short time as he turns into a giant troll like creature that almost smashes his own friends. Velma follows little after when the illness gets to her and transforms the girl into a strange beast of several arms and eyes.

Angel is still struggling along Shiva, Kai and Hutch but she does not know how long will they last. Soulfog grins. He has almost win when a loud howl is heard. A shudder runs down the ghost´s spine as Armand now feels the presence of a new player on the board, one with enough power to erase them all. The street lights go out, the moon disappears covered with clouds. This was not meant to happen. Soulfog decides then to leave his enemies to face the surrounding monsters as he runs to catch this new threat.

"He´s gettin´away!" cries Angel.

"Yeah, but we ain´t busy here, are we?" Hutch uses his whip to keep the creatures away.

"The gang is out of action, we need another plan" Shiva tackles an enemy and glances at his partners.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Kai makes up a wall of ice.

"I dunno, OK?" the dj evades an attack from Daphne. "I can´t think of anything"

E has also noticed this and is speechless. The kids have fallen under the spell. They are out of plans, out of everything. What is going on now? A sting of pain reminds him then that the poison is still inside and his hours are numbered. A shudder follows as Nidhogg has also felt the presence. They have very little time now, or perhaps it is an ally?

"Angel!" he cries and the woman glances at him.

"E!" the dj sees in horror how weak he is. "Where...?"

"Not now, please. We need to get to the tunnels" his breath is too swallow.

"But..."

"Move it, girlfriend! If he says so, don´t wait for the prescription!" barks Shiva and both women look at each other. "You got a man there in pain so, do it!"

"Will you guys be all right?"

"Just beat it, will you?" Hutch hits Fred in the face.

"C´mon" Angel supports E and they both head for the entrance. But the man stumbles and falls, his legs are starting to fail him. "Ricky..."

"It starting again... I can hardly move..." the eel is pressing so that E stands again but his body is again refusing to follow any orders and the monster gang are heading towards them. "Get out of here NOW!"

"No!"

"I´d said go!"

"No" Angel stays her ground.

"I´ll make you"

"And it won´t work" her eyes are set on his. She´s determined. E feels like chocking but, that beam. He has seen that glow before, a long time ago. "I once did and you turned into this. I am not leaving this time!" the man goes quiet as they look at the coming danger. Angel is fighting the illness and she would never survive a fight against those creatures. _She was no longer mine and she´s not... U sure? I have notice the way she looks at you... She surely hides it well, but is concerned about you... _"If we have to fall, then is together"

"..." E looks at her.

The creatures jump to get them but before they can even reach their breath, a huge smoke covers the pair and the huge Jormungard makes its entrance with a fierce roar that scares away the monsters. Shiva and Kai are taken by surprise but Hutch gives the snake a grin. Gard shows a little scar on his upper lip and the marten shows his "sword", one of the giant asp sharp fangs. Once this is settled, Jormungard becomes much more smaller and appears near E as a fading white feathered cobra.

"I can´t just leave you for five seconds, my dear. Naughty" he speaks in a gentle and sympathetic tone. "You haven´t fulfilled your promise so don´t even think of dying just now"

"You came..."

"As always, when you need me, my boy" Jormungard opens his cobra hood and shows a polite smile. "It seems to me that not even Nidhogg can solve your problems as well as I"

"This is no time for games, he will die" Angel tries to move the man and the snake shows his fangs.

"Quiet! Stupid girl" lets its tongue out and hisses.

"You don´t like me"

"I never said if I did or not. Now stay quiet" Jormungard calms down and uses his long body to put E in a sitting position. "The Marauder is awake"

"The Marauder?" the man knows that creature.

"Yes. Took him long to wake up but he´s heading for the tunnels and so are we. And I guess Noir´s men can take care alone without us."

"We will deal with the rabble" Shiva is now more relaxed. "You guys go on ahead"

"Yes, but..." Angel can tell that E can hardly move.

"I´ll do something about it, only if you stop giving me those looks" Jormungard gives her a choice.

"Very well" she helps the man up. E´s legs are shaking, he can barely stand. The man cares not and tries harder to move forward. The snake says nothing and moves between the feet and when he sees it clear, softly bites the man in the anckle. At first, E winces as the pain is unbearable but much to their surprise, the gurgle goes softer and the breathing becomes easier. The three then head for the sewers.

* * *

Not too long but not too shabby cuz I want to save something for next chapters.

I hope this works well.

And about the "sequel", I´m also thinking about one about how Ricky and Jormungard met.

That is up to you.

Who´s the Marauder?

Next clue: Tunnel


	10. Tunnel

Author´s note: The story is going well and I´m planning on ahead, but do not fear cuz I will not get too far from my dear Scooby. Hope the new chapters come soon or else I´ll end up with no nails! XD Kidding! Anyway, thank you all for reading this story cuz you give me courage to go on! And don´t worry about Scoob, we will soon find out what has happened to him.

Let´s go!

* * *

**10. Tunnel**

Darkness hovers over town and Pericles watches Shaggy stop dead. The parrot can tell that something is about to happen but is hard to say. The werewolf howls his lungs out, the fur disappears and the young man keeps his eyes trained in the sky as the dark mist around him, recovers his slender body. His hand touch the walls while his eyes go white. The parrot is breathless. He has finally recognized this creäture. The Marauder! Der Marodeur! Millenarian creature that guides the souls, guards Sunken Island and defeats beasts of all kind. Pericles has heard so much about him. And was he hidden within that kinder or why would he choose to go so unnoticed? Well, the best thing for the bird is that the marauder is blind, he cannot see him oder auch ja? The shadow of the man enlarges itself and appears as the werewolf that sees the bird with ease and chases it down.

"DIS IS FAR FROM OVER!" the parrot flies into the shadows. Botti and his companion do not see Pericles and run into the werewolf. The man and the large dog do not think it twice and run for it. The bird breaths deep and glances at the marauder, now covered in full robe with his lantern in hand and heading for the tunnels. "Ricky vill end up in my clavs tonight, dis I svear" he takes flight. He´s starting to feel the illness taking over his body but is a good timing, he will use it to catch two with just one stone. A sudden sound is heard. Mr Grinch is dealing with those who get too near to the entrance and it seems that the crocodile is doing a great work. "Dat veast can ve a provlem. Hm. Or perhaps not" he has spotted Ricky and Angel. "Someone iz havink a very long nigt"

"You OK, babe?" the woman glances at the man whose breathing is again a bit swallow.

"I´m fine" E is feeling again dizzy.

"Have ye figured out who send tha poison?" Angel stops for a few seconds.

"I..." his head is spinning. "Is hard to remember my name, imagine that" he feels a sudden pain in his hand. Jormungard slithers past the crocodile with ease and waits.

"Am sorry" she glances at the crocodile. "How are we gonna go past that?"

"Is OK" they walk on and Mr Grinch smells them. It lets out a bit of a growl but lets them walk inside. The pain in his hand makes E glance at it, a strange dark flower-looking thing pops out from inside his body and covers the palm.

"Wa-wa- what is that?" the dj tries to remove it but she only hurts the man.

"Even being with Nidhogg, I get also touched by the illness because I´m too weak and if we don´t hurry it will spread"

"OK. Where to?" she glances at the snake.

"To the vaults, of course. Hm?" Jormungard goes quiet. A sound of wings captures his attention and when he sees Pericles flying to get him, he vanishes turning into smoke.

"Pericles" E growls.

"You flying rat"

"How nice to see you two love virds dis lovely evenink" the bird smiles. "Too vad dis is di end of de trip for voth of you"

"Keep dreaming, bird" Angel supports the man.

"I vill. Once I haf gotten my hands into de precious treasures in here and taken my revenge" he does not contain a wide grin when he spots that illness has also reached the man. That can only mean that Ricky is at the end of his rope and that he´s finally succumbing.

"You talk too much" E lets Nidhogg out and the eel goes to its post. "I knew something like this will get your attention. A low blow was the poison"

"Vat poison, mein lieber?"

"It wasn´t you?" both humans are breathless.

"I vish I vas vut no. Still I haf to thank vhoever did it" the bird smiles as the illness takes over and the parrot turns into a large monstrous bird that attacks them with his claws, sending Angel to crash against one of the walls and pinning Ricky against the ground with a grin. The man tries to move the claw but his arms do not respond. "Now you´ll see vhat happens vhen novody loves you. Dhose vrats can´t save you now. Vut do not vorry, my sveet Ricky, I shall cry for you, mein kinder, as I rip your herzt"

"Pericles... Listen to me... You..." he can hardly breath.

"Auf Wiedersehen, meine süße Ricky" the parrot gets ready to strike when someone pushes him off the man. Angel is succumbing to the illness but she hasn´t give up in her task of protecting her friend. "Warum Sie wenig ...?"

"Get over it, bird" Pericles looks at the woman and hits her with one of his claws, making a gash on her side. The bird prepares to hit the dj again but E manages to get up and crash the animal´s head against the armored glass. Pericles passes out but the man has no time to make sure as he gets to Angel´s side. She´s bleeding badly.

"..." he tries to speak but words are stuck in his mouth. "I am not leaving you here to die"

"Ye have to get to the vault, Rick. Or else" she points at his hand, the roots of the strange flower had spread along his arm.

"I don´t care. C´mon" he tries to carry her but the man´s too weak. "Cursed... (Cough)"

"I´ll be fine. I promise that I will wait for you here"

"Cass, I..."

"Can you just beat it? I don´t want to tell you twice" the woman smiles. "You are so careless, Ricky Owens" they both smile now. "I bet Pericles got jealous"

"That is hard to say. Will you...?"

"I´m a big girl. Now move it or lose it!" Angel watches him leave. Now she knows it for sure. There´s still something of that love inside him. How long has it been? They both have changed, they are no longer those teenagers who solve mysteries The woman sighs sadly and places a hand by her side. Then she notices something on the cold floor, a very peculiar object. A bottle with a message inside. That´s strange. It´s wet and with some sea weeds, but no water comes into this tunnels, from where did it come from? With a bit of effort, she opens it and reads. Her heart skips.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSS

Soulfog has been successful in evading Mr Grinch and now, time to carry out his plan. Is been a century of planning but at least, all is going perfect. The doctor walks the corridor, not knowing that some of the ink creatures of Botti are following his steps and when they see where is he going, they race to tell Abradiçra, the Rainman and Lord of Sunken Island that has watched the whole thing from below the tunnel, inside one of his many lairs. The ink blots go straight to the point and the phantom smiles widely as Soulfog is walking into his open jaws. Jerk! Thinking this would be that easy to handle.

A terrific sound shakes the walls of the tunnel and Abra smiles. Jack is finally here again and the real fun can now begin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kai, Hutch and Shiva have heard it too and the first thing they notice is the moon coming out again from between the clouds to be the spotlight of Jack Bones and his band of scurvy dogs. The ship Golgotha ("Place of the Skull", perfect for Jack) is a ghost vessel that causes terror wherever it goes and when it seems through the fog of Crystal Cove, the stampede is almost immediate. Nevertheless, Bones has spent the last centuries gathering as his crew the most terrible and vicious characters of the Seven Seas, without caring if they´re human or not. When they reach land, they jump into the streets and start ravaging the place. They don´t hurt the three agents but they are not so nice with the rest.

Jack smiles widely. He has spent many hundreds of years haunting this coast, waiting for the curse of the conquistadors to disappear but it seems that tonight, there is no time for politeness.

"C´mon, ye luvvers! I want this place upside down just like I found it de last time!" thunders the pirate captain and they ransack everything. Jack glances at Helm and Alcor flying in circles above his head. Cait send them when he saw that the illness was starting to act.

"Capt´n!" shouts one of his crew. Looks like Jade has found something worth the shot in this hole. Jack walks carelessly through the running creatures and stands near one of his favourite members of the crew. "I´ve found that dog´s scent. It was hidden but I can follow it now"

"Excellent work, Jade. Ye just earned yer meal. Go see the pooch n´make sure he does his part"

"Aye-aye, capt´n!" she follows the trace through the streets while many of the other members of the Golgotha are stealing into the town hall.

"Hey, Jade. What´s up? You lost your tail? Oops, sorry. Yours is too short to lost... (Guffaw)" that´s Enrico, the lookout, a weird looking monkey man.

"Get lost" she grumbles.

"Ain´t staying, kitty kat?"

"Capt´n gave me work so beat it, bozo!" Jade walks on.

"Hu! Stupid fuzzball" Enrico sees a monster that is clearly Mayor Jones and whistles to call his mates. "Hey, lads! Time to pick out the trash!"

Jade snorts and follows her sense of smell until she spots something. Her prey has hardly notice her presence so she lies a little down and stalks carefully to get closer to her target.

The animal doesn´t seem to see her although it keeps glancing around the place. What a primo!

A growl and Jade jumps landing on her prey with a roar. The mammal shouts and whines but there is no escape now. Her breathing crashes against the face of her prey and she feels his heartbeat going crazy.

"Reeasse ron´t rill me" he whispers.

"Why not?" she shows her large canines.

"Ruu.. Rease" the dog lowers his ears.

"(Roar)" perhaps is a good time for a snack.

Oh oh! Someone´s in big trouble.

Will Mr. E make it on time?

Where´s Scooby? What role does he have in this plot?

Next clue: Shot in the Dark


	11. Shot in the Dark

Author´s note: Hahahahha! Getting real hot now! You should be aware that my stories are pretty unpredictable and the universe behind them is so vast that it could take ages to tell all. Anyway, (cough) let´s get to the task and that´s it. I am open now to new ideas for the sequel. It doesn´t have to follow exactly the same line as this one. So, feel free to tell me.

Here we go!

* * *

**11. Shot in the Dark**

Scooby had many times run like hell and that was not going to be less, or maybe yes? Who knows. When he heard the roar, Cait and him run through the streets as they watch in horror how the whole population of Crystal Cove was turning into monsters. The ravens flew ahead and they ran for a long while. He though he was safe but now with this large and strange tiger on him, he isn´t sure. Oh, Shaggy, where are you?

"Reeasse ron´t rill me" he whispers.

"Why not?" she shows her large canines.

"Ruu.. Rease" the dog lowers his ears.

"(Roar)" perhaps is a good time for a snack.

"I raste rad!" Scooby begs but she is not listening. He can only gulp and wait for the final blow. The dog closes his eyes and whines while the tiger starts to smell him.

"Ouf! For the love of a mother! YOU!" hm? She hasn´t eat him. "Yes, you dog"

"Rho me?"

"Yes, you. You´re Scooby?"

"Uh, reah"

" (Smack in the face) Why didn´t you say earlier?" Jade hits him and gets off. "Cait, this is yoour fault!"

"Mine? Is not my task to the introductions, my dear. Anyway, I guess you´re here with Jack" the cat is sitting on a trash can.

"Rack? Rack Rones?" the Dane does remember the pirate.

"Course, ye mongrel. He´s my capt´n. I´m Jade, his first mate. And you should be at the tunnels RIGHT NOW! Or else, I´ll have dog for dinner"

"Rot rath" Scooby nods.

"Now that´s persuasion. So, shall we?" smiles the cat.

"If you please" the three walk the street and arrive at Fruitmeir´s. Mr Grinch is enjoying himself with the monsters so they get inside the tunnels. Scooby whines loudly but Jade makes sure that he doesn´t walk away. The Submarine is surely one strange place. It is filled with pressure machines, glass walls, hanging footbridges. Why would people come in here anyway? The dog sighs while passing a door that is half-open. WOUH, THERE! Half open?! The great Dane opens it with his nose and walks in followed by Cait and Jade who decides to stay at the doorway.

"Rooh! Rhat´s riss?" Scooby looks around until he spots something on top of the steel tables. Could it be? YES! FOOD! He´s starving!

"Uh, I wouldn´t do that if I were you" whispers the feline seeing that he´s going to eat that.

"ROOD" he slurps the strange jelly and smiles.

"Oh, dear" Cait drops his ears.

"You know what, is exactly how I remember him" Jade mutters in the cat´s ear.

"You can say it out loud, sister. Five hundred years and he´s still that big-mouthed mutt"

Scooby pays no attention, he has eaten so little in this fic (we have to give him that) but when the dog has swallowed the jelly, something strange begins to happen. His body starts to shake, his fur is changing its colour over and over, from green to red with all kinds of spots. Oh, dear. Then he feels something bubbling inside his stomach and he opens his mouth in pain letting out a big flare that almost turns his companions into ashes. Scooby feels like choking. What is happening to him? He lets out some smoke and just stands there feeling that the potion was far from done with him. His tail begins to grow as well as all his body. Cait glares at him in panic. Scooby is becoming a huge dragon and if he doesn´t prevent it, he will destroy the whole place!

"For the love of a kitten!" the cat grabs one of the vials of the room and pours its content inside the dog´s mouth. Cait knows that this is where the "miners", the builders of the Submarine along with Soulfog used to do their experiments so this cannot be good at all. Scooby feels all his body bubbling inside, as if all his inner parts are made out of goo or something. The great Dane lets out a big belch. Jerry doesn´t hid his disgust but starts fearing another terrible transformation which takes place in just seconds as the canine feels a great explosion inside his body and passes away.

"Cait, you should have closed this place before going to town" Jade remains unmoved.

"I know but, I´ve just got four paws, darling"

Scooby whimpers. The explosions inside of him and getting more and more bigger. What is happening? Is he going to die in a horrible way? What is going on? What about Shaggy, Mr E and the others?

Then his whole body stretches itself as if it no longer followed his commands. His chest rises and his head becomes a huge fireworks display while his body is exploding, changing, shifting, enlarging. He opens his eyes. YIKES! Now there´s another head where his tail was, but when both heads scream, another explosion transforms the dog into a cat, then into a large Scooby snack and that over and over until he is finally back to his self. Poor dog whimpers. What a horrible experience!

"That should teach you about eating stuff you don´t know" grumbles Jade and she leads them to the corridor. Scooby nods and the three leave the lab. When they have walk through several corridors, the dog hears something. A sound of pain. He follows it until he finds Angel lying on a corner, covering her wound.

"Hey, ye made it" she smiles but the dog looks worried at the gash. "Is all right. I hardly feel it right now" this only makes Scooby go even more concerned. Cait sits on his hind paws and from his fur, picks up a small bottle that he opens and gently pours on the wound. This makes Angel wince but at least, the bleeding stops and the danger is over.

"Ram rorry" he shouldn´t have stopped to eat.

"Hey, no hard feelins, pumpkin. Ye´re of thi good guys" she smiles. "But E needs you now. He´s heading for the vaults"

"Rut..." he doesn´t want to leave him alone and specially not with that knocked down giant bird.

"I´ll stay with her. You two move it" Jade sits next to Angel. "Two girls together can take down an army"

"Rhank you" he wags his tail.

"Ye´re welcome, babe. But try not to spoil it, OK?" the tigress smiles.

"Ru rot it" wow, now that´s more like it.

"Be safe, Scoob" Angel smiles and they share a hug. Jade gives him a little lick on the nose.

"Go get´em, tiger!" the dog goes all red and they head for the vaults.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

E can hardly go on but at least he has arrived at the main vault. A large room built on a gigantic water tank where Nidhogg and Jormungard swim in circles. The only elements of the chamber are a central platform that and a bridge to connect it with the entrance, the rest is all water, darkness and the huge ceiling. This is where the souls of those trapped in the nest gather. This is where he will find Alice at last. Ugh! The illness is spreading too fast.

But now that he has come this far, there is no turning back. Perhaps those two beneath do understand after all, the importance of getting this affair to a good ending.

"Lovely place, isn´t it?" says someone from behind and E turns to see Soulfog. "The stories of this place are too foggy and doesn´t do justice to its greatness. But general motives aside, I hope you haven´t forgot about me"

"Jormungard told me all about it. And I think that apart from wealth, this is more a personal matter, an old score to settle"

"You dragged me into the jaws of the eel that night" Soulfog grumbles. "You didn´t just died when I shot you. No, you have to ruin my plans no matter what. And so, when I took the girl and that stupid dog into the shore, you called for Nidhogg and told the beast that I was the cause. The eel waited no further words and eat me whole, sinking the boat where I was standing with your dog and Alice"

"You poisoned me a few days ago"

"I wish I´ve done that. But if that was the case, I would have owned your body by now" this leaves E wondering but the man remains focused. "And maybe it is good time to do so"

"I have better plans so why don´t you just beat it?"

"Or what? You see, I am quite tired of seeing how some people waste their lives. You for example. Lovely childhood, bit lonely perhaps, a team of friends where you met that gorgeous girl" Soulfog´s word are making E go angry and that is triggering the illness, so Ricky tries to stay calm. "And when your world came down, you met the snake and some of the strangest and darkest characters od this vast world, like Monsieur Noir, Carusso or that worm of Simm..."

"Just shut up. You know nothing. You cared nothing when the mad house went havoc nor when it came to kill those on your way, or forcing a little girl to suicide"

"You tell me about it? You send that teenager to haunt a group of kids just to give them a yearbook so don´t you dare lecturing me" Soulfog comes closer.

"You´re no doctor, you´re even more deranged and vicious than your patients"

"And thanks to that I survived the eel. I am a ghost but now that you´re here. I will have my revenge. Alice will go into hell for killing herself and Crystal Cove will always be as it is now. No curse needed. And I will rule them all"

"You can no longer leave this place and you know that. You have wasted your chance on this day appearing in that suit, which I must say once belong to me"

"Hu! You won´t need it anymore, Rick. Once the curse has destroyed you, the poison stops your heart and Alice gone, your duty will be fulfilled and your life will be all mine to enjoy" he takes out a gun. E does not reply, only sits on his knees and waits in silence as a sound begins to take over the whole submarine. "Giving up already?"

"No. But the fact is I am not afraid of dying, unlike you"

"Don´t you dare to call me coward"

"No need cuz you already are one and a big one" this comment drives Soulfog angry and he gets ready to shoot. _I´m sorry, __Cass. I´m not making it back_.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS

Bang!

Kai and the others were having a hard time getting rid of the monsters when a shot rings and the all jump back in surprise. The creature is not dead but that surely scares you out of your pants.

"What in hell are you waiting for? Your funeral?" that voice drives them out of their trance and they go on. Shiva has recognized it immediately. That is Ed Carusso, one of Noir´s agents, chief in security of the prison Steel Rock and in charge of the operation in Crystal Cove. He´s about his fifties but is a very active man, when he´s not so freaking cold and tough looking, of course. Shiva has never liked him really. Is a good guy, no question about it, but has too many secrets and scars to hide.

"You guys are here to make sure that they don´t rip our throats" snaps back the woman.

"The snipers not me. I´m here to make sure that you do your job" Shiva does not wonder about how did he went pass the pirates. "Where´s Owens?"

"Beneath. In the tunnels and I bet he´s with that scum of Soulfog"

"Very well, will you be able to do your thing or do I have to drag you along?" Carusso being ironic. How unusual.

"I can do my task but you better hurry or that ghost will do his" the man does not wait for her to finish the sentence and runs towards the tunnels. Ed quickly gets to where Jade and Angel are.

"You OK?" the agent kneels near them.

"I´m fine"

"Hush" Ed takes out his radio and calls for help. "I need you to stay awake for a little bit more, Cass"

"Where were you all this time?"

"Putting my men in their posts. I am just sorry it took this long but Noir insisted" he takes a look at the injury. "Ah. Digble Water, excellent to seal up wounds. Nice going, Cait"

"They went for the vaults"

"I can guess that much. Jade, you girls move it to the surface when you feel ready to. I have something else to do here" he´s about to get up when they see a shadow walk past them. Angel is breathless and Ed takes out his gun but quickly puts it back to its place with a sigh. "The Marauder´s here. I should hurry now" he gets up and smiles.

"E is in danger"

"Don´t worry, girl. I have saved your boyfriend in this twenty years a couple of times so I´m sure he´ll be glad to see me" Ed runs towards the vaults.

* * *

YAY! Getting to the final stages!

We meet now Ed Carusso, a mysterious man who is related to Shiva, Monsieur Noir and Abra. Will he able to save E? Where did he met Ricky?

Next clue: Hanging on


	12. Hanging On

Author´s note: Ah, the last stages! I must say that I can gently pat my own shoulder for such good work. Since SDMI is in hiatus for now, I hope you guys don´t mind if I take some literary liberties but again, trying to keep spoilers as low as possible. As for the sequel, suggestions would really become handy. I would like to thank Ang Lee, whose trailer "The Life of Pi" inspired the last scene of this chapter.

Getting to the saddle, ladies & gentlemen.

* * *

**12. Hanging On**

Scooby glances around as they reach the main vault. It´s strange. In the walls they have painted creatures from story books like Peter Pan´s crocodile, the flying monkeys, the Little Prince, Long John Silver, the Wizard of Oz. What are they doing in such place? And why can he swear that they are all whispering things? Uh? The door of the main vault is open.

Cait and the dog look at each other and they run inside where they face a dire scene with the scaphander man pointing a gun at the man (must be E) who is kneeling on the bridge with his head down. The feline grumbles and starts thinking a strategy but before he can prevent it, Scooby is running to tackle down Soulfog.

"That dog needs his head checked" grumbles the cat turning disappearing with a single wag of his tail.

Soulfog does get bumped by Scooby but in the end, the ghost becomes invisible and the canine almost fells into the abyss. Hanging from the border, he´s able to climb up.

"So, you´re here. Perfect" the gun is trained to the dog´s head. "Now, I´ll hit two birds with one stone"

"(Whimpers)" Scooby covers his eyes with his paws.

"Stay your ground. Nobody´s gonna die tonight, save for a ghost who will be eaten by the two snakes" E remains calmed.

"Say whatever you want. You are trapped" Soulfog smiles.

"Reeasee, ron´t rhoot" the dog whispers.

"Ouh, don´t worry, puppy. I´ll just hurt you badly and then, the two monsters beneath will eat you" that is even more scarier.

"_Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all aligned.  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade !"_

Scooby rises a bit his eyes. He does know that song. They all have heard it but much to everyone´s surprise, Soulfog´s face is filled with terror.

"That song" Ricky glances around.

"He´s here..." mutters the scaphander. "The Marauder is here" Scoob is astonished as he thought that the song came from the spirit of Owens but no. If the Marauder is who is singing, why does it sound so familiar?

"_Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all aligned.  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade !"_

A tic tac sound follows and Scooby instantly remembers the large crocodile, which leads him to remember the clue of the Never Land... Wasn´t there a monstrous beast that had swollen a clock in that story? Is he inside the tunnels?

The song goes on and on. Soulfog tries to find the source but he´s unsucessful.

"It seems the Marauder has beat you up... again" sniggers E. "He took away Alice´s soul before you could get to her and now, he´s won the race"

"That thing does nor scare me, Owens"

"You should be afraid. You know the story, don´t you? Five hundred ago, when the conquistadors came, Jack Bones heard about the cursed treasure and their willing to find Sunken Island so he vowed that he would hunt down the men who had that purpose and even after his death, he still keeps that promise. The Marauder, guardian of souls and watcher of the deepest parts of the Seven Realms, made a similar vow as he feared that men would spread darkness everywhere. The curse didn´t scare them. Jack has been hunting down this coast for centuries and the Marauder appears when he feels needed. So, you should be afraid, very. For these `monsters´have sworn to destroy people like you"

"And you? You also want the treasure. Bones and that blind nightwatcher surely are aware of that"

"So what? I will face them when the time is right and if I have to face the head hunter, Chichaburra, then I will be ready"

"I don´t think so, my precious. Your time is running out" Soulfog noticed the illness spreading through the man´s chest. "Soon, you will be all mine"

Scooby is just understanding a few things of the conversation between both men. He still doesn´t know who is this Marauder guy.

"Uh... Rever Rand?"

"The ship Never Land, you mean" E has understood. "The only ship that has made it through the nest. All others that crossed that border, perished, or were never heard about again. That ship was captained by James Hawkins, a British man, who stopped here before leading his crew into the open ocean. The Never Land disappeared but the log of Hawkins was found in Saint-Exupery´s papers and there he revealed that all his crew died but he found a heaven where all dreams came true" the man smiles. "I was hoping to see that place someday"

"Too bad you won´t" says Soulfog.

" (Sigh)" E glances up and sees then a large tiger sitting at the entrance of the vault. Scooby sees it too. It is giving its back to them but in a second, he looks at both, Is like if it is surrounded by a green light in a sky filled with stars. The man breathes deep. E opens wide his eyes. They are seeing Sunken Island! Or at least, part of it. And that tiger is...

"Hands up!" barks Carusso walking in.

* * *

Short but very intense.

What was that vision? Sunken Island?

How will they defeat Soulfog?

Next clue: The Edge of Night


	13. The Edge of Night

Author´s note: Leaving Scooby on the embers, how mean of me! I´m looking into the matter of the sequel with all my care so fear not. I have also thought of a fic of "What if Mr. E revealed himself?" But for now they are just ideas. The following chapter wants one proud of her characters, so just sit back and enjoy! Oh, and as for the lyrics, they are Tolkien´s, look for Pippin´s Song (The Edge of Night).

You´ll see.

* * *

**13. The Edge of Night**

Crystal Cove shakes with the battle between Jack´s crew, Noir´s men and the creatures that keep on coming. Carusso can tell with ease but remains where he is. Soulfog grins as no ordinary gun can hurt him and they both know it. Ed´s only chance is sadly, to kill Ricky before is too late or at least hurt him so the two snakes rise but that is to difficult due to the poison and the illness. Things can´t be worse.

Scooby whimpers and E sighs. He has understood Carusso´s problem. It seems that only by killing him first, they can beat Armand. The dog lowers his ears.

"Scoob" says Ricky.

"Ri?"

"I know that I have already asked too much. But I need you to do something for me"

"Rokey" the Dane has noticed the grave tone of E´s voice.

"No matter what happens, the mystery of Crystal Cove must be solved. Understood?"

"Reah"

"Promise me"

"I romise. Rystery Rincorporated rill ro on"

"That´s a good dog, and a good friend" this makes the man smile. "Like you once said, rhat´s rit" they both now beam and turn towards Soulfog.

"Very touching but I´m putting an end to this" Armand rises his gun and shoots, Ed also shoots and there´s a scream.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSS

There´s a shudder in town, almost like an earthquake that makes everyone look around in terror. Kai rises his eyes and points at the moon, Shiva covers her mouth, Jack sighs and Hutch gulps with a grim expression.

The white light has turned red like a blood and the stars vanish from the sky. Something terrible has happened. The Seven Realms are shivering in terror.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS

Angel has felt it. Something has happened, something terrible. The woman gets up slowly helped by Jade.

"Ricky´s in trouble and Scooby... Oh, God! Scooby" she can hardly stand up. The tigress looks at Pericles who´s coming to his senses. "I should have drowned you that day in the caves"

"Perhpaz I´m vrong vut I saved your life dat day"

"Yeah, so you could betray us later" darkness is taking over the place. "Something´s very wrong, we have to do something" the woman grabs the bottle.

"And vhat vill you do? Soulfog has just voken up de missing guest"

"What guest?"

"One, mein lieb, dat is dying to kill all de vermins dat live in Crystal Cove" Pericles smugs. "And vy vermins, I mean humans"

"Well, maybe you´re right. But if he´s clever, first he´ll get rid of junk like you"

"I vet he´s mad at all of us... So much time `chained like a dog´... And Ricky... You should know how he is..."

"If we live, I´ll have your head" Angel remains close to Jade.

"I don´t thinkt zo, Cassidy"

"Well, maybe you don´t, but if she can´t, I´ll make sure that the worms eat parrot" the tigress snarls.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

"_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all aligned._

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade_ !"

The Marauder´s voice softly echoes through the vault. The three man are speechless. They cannot believe what has just happened. Carusso is breathing hard, Soulfog can hardly move and Ricky´s eyes are full of tears. Scooby Doo is standing before E with a bullet wound near his shoulder. The dog has protected the man, as he once did in the mad house, so that the mystery of Crystal Cove could be solved. The dog knows that the only person with clues to do that is E and so, to fulfill his promise, (even if this guy cannot be trust, no way) he has to live.

The large paws do not support the body and Scoob falls as long as it is on the cold steel, with a lung that is slowly killing him. He can feel a great rage burning somewhere inside... He will never see Shaggy again, nor Angel nor any of his friends... This rage is new to him and appears as his shadow that barks and growls, larger than life, but Scooby stays where he is. A soft hand goes softly through his fur as Mr. E calls him over and over. Carusso can tell that the dripping blood is a perfect way to call the two snakes and Soulfog tries to find Alice but she´s no where in sight. Ricky keeps his thoughts on Scooby, not really caring anymore for the poison or the illness. Right now, he wants to know why did he saved him. They barely know each other and he has put the gang in trouble a few times. The dog has no reason to do this...

"Scooby" he whispers. "You..."

"Romise... Rystery... roes... on..." Ricky is speechless. He did so that his friends could go on investigating.

"Nonsense. You... You are part of the team!"

"Rou rive... rues" he can hardly breath. Owens does not contain his tears, some of them trapped since the night Pericles betrayed him. The brown fur feels now so hard in his fingers, as the dog moves less and less.

"That is all I give. Clues, riddles... Nothing" he feels the pain. Carusso gives him a look of understand. Scooby does not answer. The great shade of a giant and ferocious wolf is towering over them but Ricky pays no attention. "What good is a treasure or heaven if it only brings death?"

"_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all aligned._

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade_ !"

The Marauder appears in the central structure and walks towards them. Soulfog is trying to contain his panic, Carusso breaths deep as Nidhogg and Jormungard appear each on one side with their jaws ready to strike. The Marauder pays no attention and walks towards E and kneels near Scooby. Ricky glances at the empty eyes of the man who is now smiling.

Before E can say anything, the Marauder touches the wound and it closes all by itself.

"Thank you for finding my dog" his voice is quiet, soft, gentle.

"Your... Your dog?"

"I´ve been looking for him for a long time now"

"But... He´s dead" Ricky lowers his eyes.

"Says who?" the Marauder winks in a playful way.

"_Welcome to the night, where light shines around, _  
_Warming your soul to it wants to belong. _

_Welcome to the world, to where men are blind, _  
_Hope of a new life that is born inside smoke. _

_Welcome to reality where light is now so fade,_  
_You will find tears, love and spikes in there. _

_Welcome to the mind, the wise, the verb stupidity, _  
_Dream of a falling civilization,_

_Now is up to you to feel the fleeing star!_

_Open now wide my friend, _  
_Cuz you better listen good. _  
_You are the lock one,_  
_And thus the key as well. _  
_Thus the key as well_..."

* * *

This last lyrics are mine. YAY! I wrote them by myself with help from the great musician Antonio Vega.

Poor Scooby! Now we know why E said "Scooby´s a far more trusting companion than Pericles was to me".

What is Scoob´s connection with the Marauder?

Next clue: Soul Piper


	14. Soul Piper

Author´s note: Getting to the last sequence. XD Dun dun dun... Poor Scooby! I´m keeping you guys in there on the embers all the time. I´ve been doing some thinking and there´s going to be more than a sequel. YAY! And do not worry cuz in the end of this fic, you´ll see that there´re plenty of things to work with. The Soul Piper or Tatarimokke is a Japanese yokai (demon) who leads the souls of dead children to heaven, or hell! SHOICKS! Here, I have changed it slightly but not too much.

Getting into the fire!

* * *

**14. Soul Piper**

Scooby can hardly feel now the touch of E´s fingers on his fur but there´s this sound that he keeps on hearing that is soothing and nice. He has his eyes closed but the Great Dane can see the two snakes in each side of the vault with the bridge in the middle and sitting on Jormungard´s head, there´s a small boy playing his flute with his eyes closed. The dog smiles. What a nice tune... Hu? Now there are many people in the room and all from different ages, periods of time and origins. Scooby somehow guesses that these people are the ones trapped inside the nest and the music sends many of them into a peaceful sleep, to their final rest in heaven.

Scooby wonders if this means that he´s also going with them when he notices a small girl sitting on the bridge. His heart stops dead. She´s carrying some heavy chains around her arms and is wearing the uniform of the mad house. Scoob then realizes that he´s staring at Alice who seems a bit sad about hearing the music. The dog notices then that his paws are now longer heavy and he walks towards her. When she sees him, gives him a hug and glances at the vast darkness.

"I´d knew you´ll came. I´ve missed you so much"

"Ree roo" the dog feels real happy.

"Perhaps now you can come with me"

"Rouh, rhere?"

"To where I have to go. I´m bad, Fenr, I´m bad. I let the Mad Hatter knew about your stories and now he´s going to do it again" she heavily cries. Scooby rests his head on her shoulder. Then the dog sees that the boy with the flute is opening his eyes and they look pretty menacing. "We do not belong here, Fenr. No we don´t. Owens died because of us, you were drowned that night because of me... Now there´s nothing left but to face our fate"

"Rate?" the Great Dane looks down in horror and sees a spiral of darkness and fire waiting at the bottom of the vault. Then he understands. That is...

"Our fate is hell. We can´t go anywhere else but Hell" the soul piper opens his eyes whole and the chains are pulled into the abyss. Scooby grabs to the ledge and catches one of Alice´s hands. "You don´t like me. You hate me now. You are going to push me in for what I did"

"RO!" he pulls backwards to save her. The chains pull harder but Scooby does not give up and manages to put the girl closer to safety. "Riends"

"... "the little girl is speechless. He´s not letting her go, her friend is trying to save her. But why? "Why?! Why are you pulling? I´m bad, I´m bad, I´m bad! Let me go! If you´re not coming then this means that I´m the one who caused this... You can´t save me!"

"Res I ran" Scooby pulls with all his strength. "Ralice rfriend, rot roing rell"

"So, you´re not mad at me?"

"Rhy? Rad roctor ris rad! Res ri is! Rot Ralice!"

"So you´re not mad at me. Fern... But Owens..."

"Rot rangry rith Ralice" Scooby remembers the scene. The man cried when he saw Alice had killed herself. Owens was too fond of Alice to blame her and wanted with all his heart to save her. "Ranted ro rave Ralice"

"Fenr. Please, save me! I want to say I´m sorry! Please! I beg you!" she cries. The chains push again but seeing that neither the dog nor the girl are giving up, the Soul Piper smiles and closes his eyes. The chains break and Scooby lifts Alice into the bridge where he gives him a big hug. "You´re my good dog, Fenr, Scooby Doo. And you have so much friends that if I could, I can´t just take you away with me and leave them without you. I´m sorry I told everything and wanted to drag you along"

"Ris rokey. Ralice ris Rooby Roo´s riend" the sound of the flute is now very warm and nice and the girl begins to disappear. "Ri´ll riss rou"

"Me too. But I can´t stay here anymore" they both look now at the Marauder smiling at them and offering his hand to Alice. "I´m going home with Mom and Dad. And you can´t come with me. But that doesn´t mean that I do not love you. I will always be with you as you will always be with me" the girl takes the man´s hand. "Fairfarren, Scooby Doo, my one and best friend"

"Rairrarren, Alice" he lowers his ears and watches them leave before closing his eyes and finding himself back in his body. There are tears in his eyes. E sighs with relief.

"Welcome back, Scooby Doo. Welcome back" the man gently gives him a scratch.

"Ralice ris rone"

"Alice is gone?" he looks around.

"Ralice ris rafe" they both notice that the Marauder is gone. It is then when Ricky remembers something else about this soul keeper. Along with the Soul Piper, the Marauder always brings along with him a cat to catch evil spirits and his dog, the one he mentioned, "The Boxer" that guides souls into heaven and walks between the realm of the living and death.

"Glad to hear it"

"You don´t mean that! It can´t be! Alice is not saved, she can´t be! She was condemned to hell for killing herself and giving away the secrets of the nest" Soulfog grabs hold his gun.

"I think you are not as informed as you pretend. The Marauder and the Soul Piper always give a chance to the souls so they can make up for their mistakes. That is why the snakes needed Scooby, so that Alice wouldn´t go to hell for your own greed" Carusso does not lower his. "And I think these two asps know exactly what is the punishment for all you have done" they all now can see the Soul Piper resting on Jormungard´s head with his eyes wide open. Scooby understands the sign. That can only mean one thing.

"All I did was to give human kind what they deserved. And that man is not so different from me!" he points at E.

"Maybe, but I know someone who is dying to see you" Ed sees Abra sitting on Nidhogg´s head. Abra and Haku "Tatarimokke" are brothers and is their duty to guard the borders of the Seven Kingdoms. The two snake show their fangs and they both move swiftly their heads towards Soulfog. Before the man can prevent it, he´s torn in two by the two giant reptiles and will now face the Cold Cells of the Grey Lady in Hell. The surrounding darkness of the vault goes away. Ed walks towards Ricky who sees with relief that the marks caused by the illness are gone. Crystal Cove is probably now going back to normal, but the poison is still in his system. "Let´s get you to the hospital"

Scooby stands on his own and follows but before they can walk away, a young boy appears on the central part of the vault. The dog sees that is Haku, smiling at them.

"Thank you" he vanishes into the thin air and the three leave the room. It doesn´t take long before they reach Angel and Jade but they all notice that Pericles is gone.

"E!" the woman gives him a hug. She´s still hurt but at least, not as bad as it would seem.

"Auch. Easy there, Cass. Easy" he whispers.

"Nice going, tiger" Jade softly rubs herself against the dog who goes all red.

"Scooby, Ed, thank you so much"

"Ror relcome! (Sniggers)" the dog wags his tail. Ed smiles and they walk towards the exit. There the tigress walks to join her ship mates.

"It´s been a pleasure to be with you, Scooby Doo. I hope we meet again" she walks away and the dog blushes. Cait is no where in sight but the dog´s thoughts are right now set on that gorgeous pirate. Indeed he hopes to see her again. In fact, his heart is beating like crazy for that thing to happen.

"Perhaps is a good idea to bring Scoobert along. I want to make sure" whispers Ricky.

"OK" they all see that everyone´s back to normal. "We take you to see you´re fine and then you´re back with the gang, is that fine with you, Scoob?"

"Reah" he´s still in cloud nine but nods happily. Ed Machine is waiting for them with the car ready.

"SCOOBY DOO!" is the gang. They all seem a bit battered but they all run to give him a big hug, specially Shaggy who holds him with all his heart. "Where´ve you been?"

"RONG RTORY!" he smiles.

"Like, you got us all worried, man"

"Ruh" _And you have so much friends that if I could, I can´t just take you away with me and leave them without you_.

"Scooby has saved the day to put it simple" Angel smiles. Carusso stays away from the scene as Shiva, Hutch and Arkt join the rest of M. Noir´s men. "And now, can I borrow just for a little while? I promise it won´take long"

"Like, OK, but come back soon. We have a party to do!"

"YEAH!" the dog follows the woman into the car and they drive away. The gang takes a few seconds to sigh with relief.

"Well, at least that did have a good ending"

"I wonder why Scooby was away all along, though" Daphne glances at Fred.

"That´s a good question. Hm? Shaggy, are you humming?"

"Ouh, like, eh, well. Hehehehe. Like, is just a little song that came to my mind just now"

"You can sing it out loud if you like. Right now I don´t mind having some soft music around" they walk to find the Mystery Machine and go to the K-Ghoul radio station. "Shiva and those two left without saying goodbye"

"Ouh, I don´t mind. More time for us" Daphne grabs his boyfriend´s arm. Velma sighs seeing this and walks near Shaggy.

"How does that song go?"

"_Upon the hearth the fire is red,_

_Beneath the roof there is a bed;_

_But not yet weary are our feet,_

_Still around the corner we may meet_

_A sudden tree or standing stone_

_That none have seen but we alone._

_Tree and flower and leaf and grass,_

_Let them pass! Let them pass!_

_Hill and water under sky,_

_Pass them by! Pass them by!_

_Still around the corner there may wait_

_A new road or a secret gate,_

_And though we pass them by today,_

_Tomorrow we may come this way_

_And take the hidden paths that run,_

_Towards the Moon or to the Sun._

_Apple, thorn and nut and sloe_

_Let them go! Let them go!_

_Sand and stone and pool and dell,_

_Fare you well! Fare you well!_

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadows to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Then world behind and home ahead,_

_We'll wander back to home and bed._

_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_

_Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

_Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,_

_And to bed! And then to bed_!"

* * *

Again, this lyrics belong to Tolkien.

But don´t just leave cuz we still have a few chapters ahead!

Next Clue: Simmon Says


	15. Simon Says

Author´s note: This chapter is a busy one as it has many cut scenes, so you better pay attention or you´ll miss very important details. Only more chapter to go and we´re off to the sequel. But if I were you, I would keep certain details of this one in mind. VERY IMPORTANT, trust me.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I writing it. Let´s go!

* * *

**15. Simon Says**

Scooby is the first to be checked in the hospital but there is nothing to be worried about as the wound is totally gone, detail that E decides to keep in mind as this dog is no regular pet and the snakes didn´t choose him just because they find him funny. Angel spends a little more time with the doctors but again, nothing to be worried about since Cait´s fast intervention was the key. She will just have to rest more for a few days. Once this is all settled, is Ricky´s turn and for a long hour, they wait for the results.

"We should have let you in first. The poison..." the woman looks at his friend. Carusso has wisely took Scooby to the cafeteria.

"Is all right. I´m just going all numb again" his stomach is aching as well as his lungs but he keeps his cold tone. "Dying asleep is the best thing to do"

"Rick, please"

"I brought you to Crystal Cove for the treasure, the curse, the Freak... At least, the gang will do nicely from here with your help"

" (Snorts) Me? As Mr. E? No way, babe!"

"Someone has to"

"Ricky Owens, you are NOT going to die and that´s final"

"What if I really do? What would you do? Hm? We are together in this"

"Exactly, but not as we used to"

"What do you mean?"

"We were once a team. Brad, Judy, Pericles, you and me. We had our share, everything was just fine. But that bird decided to chose the treasure over us and..."

"He was jealous, I know, but... After all this, we..." he tries to talk.

"We have now our own lives, Rick. I should have known that before. Even if I really want to be with you again, there are a lot of things I must think through first and a lot others that can´t be the same as they are now"

"Cass. I´m doing all this for..."

" (Sigh) I regret now so many things. I didn´t stay where I had to back then, that is why you´re like this. And even if we go through all this, I know that you still miss Pericles around" her head goes down.

"Miss that bird? He betrayed me, betrayed all for a treasure, for..."

"For you, Ricky" that makes him go quiet. "We are just like Shaggy, Velma and Scooby although they still can fix their problem and we cannot."

"We still can" Cass gives him the message in the bottle that she found.

"No, we don´t. Ricky, we both need time to think what is more important for us. The treasure, our friendship or whatever" they both go quiet. "This is going too far"

"I wish it was all different"

"Like what?" he answers looking at her. "You mean that?"

"It is one of the only things I´m certain right now" the pain is becoming unbearable. His breathing begins to become swallow. "And I understand if you think otherwise"

"..." again a long silence until one of the doctors comes into the room. "Well?"

"We have good news. The antidote will be ready in just a few minutes. A few days of rest and you´ll be able to go back home, Mr. Owens"

"Thank you so much" he nods and they sigh with relief.

"Well, at least that saves me from playing Mr. Mystery" smiles Cassidy.

"Indeed. Thanks for being with me all along, nevertheless" he sounds even grateful.

"You´re my friend, Ricky. That is something that I want it to stay as it is. Friends never quit"

"Please tell Carusso to give my thanks to Scooby and Ed, to keep me updated"

"I will. Sleep well" she gives him a kiss in the forehead and opens the door.

"Cass, I..."

"Hm?" the woman looks back but he´s all quiet so she leaves.

"I love you" those words die in his lips. "Some coward I am"

"You should do what she says" there´s a man in the shadows of the room that E recognizes at once. "Love is hard to recover"

"Mr. Simmons send you, I guess"

"Yes. Your good friend, Harland Simmons, who helped you built Destroido and earn a fortune. Yes. And what do you do in exchange? Waste his time"

"I´m going as fast as I can with our agreement. But this poison thing..."

"He thought it was a good time"

"What?"

"Ouh, c´mon. You are a super sleuth, aren´t you? The doctors saying at first that you were doomed when Soulfog shows up and now that Armand is burning in the Cold Cells of Fairfarren Hell, they have the antidote. Perfect timing"

"That son of a..."

"Mr. Simmons thought that it was a good time to get rid of Soulfog and to do so, he offered him the one thing he wanted most: revenge upon the man who send him to the nest" smiles the messenger.

"So, he poisoned me and kept the antidote until Armand was gone"

"Egg- xctaly"

"Monsieur Noir..."

"He told Mr. Simmons to spare you but some things cannot be delayed"

"I could have died, you rotten dog!" barks Ricky.

" (Clicks his tongue) Not really. You are of no use to Mr. Simmons if you are dead"

"What do you mean?" E watches him go for the door.

"You´ll see, Owens sir. You´ll see. Do Svidaniya"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Cait has dragged Pericles to a dark alley in the docks of Crystal Cove where he leaves him in the ground.

"If you vere clever, you vould just kill me to save your frends"

"Don´t give me ideas, pájaro. I have something store worse than death for you if you don´t forget about the treasure"

"Like vhat? You don´t scare me. I haf my eyes set on dat gold and I shall succeed"

"Whatever you say but I did warned you. Oh, and one more thing. Lay one of your feathers on that dog again and you´ll meet my beauties" makes his claws glow. "So I´m not the one with the choice but you, Pericles. Forget the treasure or face something worse than your darkest nightmare" he walks away, leaving the parrot alone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS

Carusso takes Scooby home where he celebrates with the whole gang. Later that night, Hutch comes to pick him up to a little party they have prepared for him. Much to the dog´s surprise, all the participants are animals and they welcome the canine like a hero.

"Ladies and gentlimals, mammals, birds and lizards, we are here to celebrate in honour of our good friend Scooby Doo. So let´s give him the best night ever!" says a colourful Red-crested Cardinal and a yellow canary. The music runs happily and the dog promises himself to never forget this night. After some time, Cait joins in and Scooby tells them about what he has seen between Angel and Mr. E. The cat advises him to not think about it too much while he brings out his guitar and starts playing.

"_One night of nice wine and better company,_

_We walk down the streets till day crashed us deep,_

_We bathe all dressed as if it was our wedding day._

_That day I found heaven in San Pedro, hiding in her kiss._

_Her mother was at home making dinner,_

_There´s no place like home when mom´s cook;_

_The world was still spinning around, no minding us,_

_We were already busy promising bound with the ocean._

_(Chorus)_

_We made a bound with the sea, so salty and free,_

_That filled our hearts with freedom and rage,_

_He became our betray._

_Blue or was it green;_

_We promised us the sea._

_I spend hours waiting and leaning in the street_

_At her doorstep to see her each day,_

_Taking down pouring rains to gift her a rose,_

_Rose that never was… She was gone to never return._

_(Chorus)_

_One and one aren´t two, but she and him are so._

_I chose my way and she chose another_

_And if fate would ever like to bound us forever,_

_I would grab her and put my arms around her,_

_Cuz, one moonless night, we promised us the waves._

_(Chorus)_

_Life is pretty short, I´m almost at the ending_

_As that day I will be dreaming of both of us._

_Ain´t coming to Brazil anymore, she is,_

_But I´ll remember that in San Pedro, we promised the waves._

_(Chorus_)"

* * *

Song belongs to Revolver: "San Pedro".

Next chapter is the ending, folks.

Last Clue: Snake in the Grass


	16. Snake in the Grass

Author´s note: The last chapter at last! Is so amazing that we made it this far. And the ending is going to be as mysterious as the rest so watch it! The sequel will come out very soon with much more adventure, riddles and monsters. It was real nice to have you all here during this fic so please allow me to say that you are one of the best readers one could ever hope to get. The fragment is obviously from "The Little Prince".

Last lines, last hours before darkness.

* * *

**16. Snake in the Grass**

The day after the incident with the nest, Mayor Jones spends the whole morning trying to come up with a way to get tourists but again, he´s barking at the wrong tree, as always. Sheriff Stone is not having a nice day either. The rampage has left a trail of destruction in town and the pirates looted everything worth looting. The gang at least is having a peaceful morning with the usual classes.

Velma is still a bit crossed about what happened with Shaggy but wonders why Scooby had to do with everything in the end.

Once the lessons are dismissed, they all head for the K-Ghoul for a nice afternoon of music. Scooby is happy, at least this time, Shaggy has been able to get him in. That is real good. Today he has eaten like a king but still he keeps thinking in Jade... 3 3 Aw, Jade! So soft, so intelligent, so brave. If only there were more girls like her in this world. Almost as a distraction he stares at one of the windows trying to find comfort when he sees the glowing eye of Jormungard looking at him.

"Raaaauuuuh!" the dog jumps into the arms of his friend. He tries to say what happened but the strange vision is gone.

"See? Is because you eat too much" sniggers Velma getting into the van. The Great Dane shows her his tongue.

"Don´t worry, Scoob. Like, after all what happened last night, I think we can trust you when it comes to things like this" smiles Shaggy and Scooby Doo licks his face before they both get into the van.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Carusso is at the old Spanish Church where Monsieur Noir is reading one of his favourite books.

"The kids are OK. I have made sure about it and I send your note to Cassidy before getting here"

"Good. Well, since Mr. Simmons has his own agenda, we will keep a more sharp eye on our young friends. Did you get the papers?"

"Right here, sir. Shiva was mad at me for being late but we couldn´t just left Saint-Exupéry´s papers about Sunken Island where everyone could found them" Carusso gives him a file. "Pericles and E surely read them before this all started"

"That I guess. And the gate?"

"Bolted and barred"

"Good. Then we can resume our work. Tell our agent to keep an eye on Scooby. He´ll need it"

"Yes, sir" Ed watches as the bodyguard opens the door and Monsieur Noir disappears into the shadows of the car. Carusso looks at the church with a grin before getting into his own car.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Angel is waiting for the gang to arrive. She keeps thinking about her conversation with E in the hospital. Is he still in love? Or is it all gone at it seems now? Hm? There´s a paper hanging from her door. She didn´t notice it at first. Hm. Is a fragment from a book.

There´s a small note that says: "KEEP THIS IN MIND"

Hm. Let´s see what is says:

_#The Little Prince sat on a rock and rose his eyes towards the sky:_

"_I wonder" he said. "If the stars are shining so that one day, we can each find the one that is ours. Look! My planet! Is up there, above us... But, is too far!"_

"_Is a nice planet" said the snake. "Why are you here?"_

"_I´m angry with a flower"_

"_Ah!"_

_And both went quiet._

"_Where are the men?" finally exclaimed the Little Prince. "One is so lonely here at the desert"_

"_One is also alone when he is among men"_

_The Prince looked at the snake for a long while._

"_What a strange animal you are! You´re as thin as a finger"_

"_True but as mighty as a king´s finger that is" said the snake._

"_I really don´t think you´re mighty" smiled the Prince. "You don´t even have legs, you can´t travel..."_

"_I can take you further than a ship" said he coiling around the Little Prince´s ankle like a golden bracelet. "Whoever I touch, I send him back to the place where he come from. But you came down from a star. You´re pure..." The Little Prince did not answer. "I feel pity for you. You, such weak creature, over this rough granite ground. I can help you if you ever miss your planet. Yes, I can..."_

"_Oh! Now I understand" said the boy. "But why are you always talking in riddles?"_

"_Because I answer them all" replied the snake and they both went quiet_.#

Angel too goes quiet when she has finished the reading. Why did they send her this? Does it have something to do with the two snakes?

Without her noticing, Jormungard is spying her from below, underneath the water. Smiling to himself as he will soon get back his older brother and settle old scores with Crystal cove but patience now. Yes, yes, precious, be patient. For you are the Voice from Beneath and they must not know your schemes, snake in the grass. And thus, Jormungard sinks into the darkness.

"_Decided to share the sadness,_

_emptiness and ghosts along the way._

_Fears and joys to play and feel,_

_swearing to never deceive again._

_Crossing around the great wall_

_which separates lies from pardon;_

_making forgiveness the antidote_

_for the most deep bleeding scars._

_Worth going on, fear will tear you down if you don't.._

_Today it looks fine, whatever will come_

_is up to time to tell its tale._

_Maybe this their best chance_

_to start again, and that is now twice._

_For all the times they must face_

_the darkest way of them all, forgive._

_Better now not stumble, this can be well done._

_Make their sun shine bright._

_Worth going on, fear will tear you down if you don't._

_I hope they remember this hell_

_and what mistakes took them there;_

_that life doesn't lead them to despair_

_where no hope shines a light._

_A tear can be bigger than the ocean_

_when the wind carries treachery._

_Cuz life can be something terrible_

_when two walk on._

_Worth going on, fear will tear you down if you don't_."

* * *

Again, good old Revolver "Es Mejor Caminar".

Curtain with so many questions still in the air.

Watch it peeps!

"_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe_..."


End file.
